Harry Potter et le grand pouvoir
by Finelame86
Summary: Harry rentre en 5eme année. Il va découvrir l'amour et se découvrir des pouvoirs insoupçonnés. Un HPGW RWHG.
1. Un été à surprise

Hello c'est ma première fanfic et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira  
  
HARRY POTTER ET LE GRAND POUVOIR  
  
I Un été à surprise  
  
La nuit était belle , le ciel étoilé resplendissait,pourtant une silhouette sombre se dégageait de la clarté pâle de lune.Un homme grand et longiline s'approcha d'un important groupe d'hommes tous vêtus de robes noires.Une voix glaciale s'élevit alors :  
  
" Mes chers mangemorts ,quels plaisir de vous revoir tous revenir vers moi! Cette année,enfin je pourrai me venger de ce Harry Potter qui ose me tenir tête.Mais avant cela,il me faut m'assurer de vôtre entière fidélité.Nagini! Va me montrer le traitre !"  
  
Un murmure d'appréhension parcourue la foule ,lorsqu'un serpent de grande taille se glissa dans l'assemblée et s'enroula autour d'une frêle silhouette.  
  
"Queudver! Approches! "  
  
L'homme se mit à marcher et alla se jeter, tremblant aux pieds de son maître.  
  
"_pppppppppiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttttiiiiiiiiiiééééééééééé mmmmmmaaaaaaaaîttttttttrreeeeee !  
  
_Queudver, tu m'as déçu ! Des sorciers du ministère t'ont aperçu et maintenant,ils vont sûrement innocenter cet imbécile de Black ! J'attendais mieux,beaucoup mieux de toi !  
  
_Oui maître,je suis désolé maître.  
  
_Sache que je ne te pardonnerai plus une seule fois. Voici pour ton avertissement ! DOLORIS !!" Une lumière rouge fusa et alla frapper le petit homme qui se mit à se tordre et à hurler de douleur.  
  
A ce moment même,un jeune garçon hurlait de douleur lui aussi. En se reveillant en sursaut et couvert de sueur, il aperçut en face de lui,une figure boursouflée et violette.  
  
"_ HARRY !!! " hurla l'oncle Vernon "Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce boucan que tu me fais depuis dix minutes !"  
  
"_Excuses-moi, Oncle Vernon; je ne l'ai pas fait exprès,ma cicatrice me fait mal.  
  
_NE ME PARLE PAS DE TON ANORMALITE ICI !! Tu as interêt à ne plus faire un bruit, sinon je t'enfermes dans le placard jusqu'à la fin des vacances ,c'est compris !  
  
_Oui,oncle Vernon,répondit le garçon."  
  
Ce dernier sortit en claquant la porte. Le jeune garçon regarda autour de lui , la chambre baignée par la lueur orangée du lampadaire de la rue. N'imprte qui aurait trouvé cette chambre bizarre mais lui non. Il faut dire qu'à quinze ans,Harry Potter était un sorcier connu du monde entier. Ainsi,balais,grimoires et parchemins faisiat parti de son quotidien.  
  
En se levant,il soupira puis mit ses lunettes rondes et regarda le vieux réveil que son cousin Dudley avait "généreusement" épargné.1h30. Depuis les vacances c'était la première fois qu'il dormait aussi longtemps.Quand il ne revoyait pas la fin désatreuse du tournoi des Trois sorciers qui avait marqué la mort de Cedric Diggory et le retour de Voldemort,il voyait ce dernier dans de terribles accès de rage. Tout cela par sa faute.Sa faute. Sans lui Cedric n'aurait pas été tué,sans son sang, Voldemort ne serait pas revenue,ramenant la crainte d'une nouvelle période de trouble,identique à celle vécue il y a vingt ans.  
  
Si il avait osé se regarder dans un miroir ,il y aurait aperçu un garçon,petit et maigre pour ses quinzes ans avec dans ses yeux d'un vert émeraude éclatant , une undéfinissable et permanente tristesse. Des cheveux d'un noir de jais se dresser comme des pics sur sa tête. Seulement Harry Potter n'osait plus se regarder dans un miroir car il se sentait terriblement responsable de la situation d'aujourd'hui.  
  
Un bruit de toc-toc frappé contre la fenêtre,lui fit remarquer cinq hiboux ,tous lourdement chargés d'un paquet. Leur ouvrant,il se ddepêcha de décharger deux hiboux qu'il reconnut comme étant de Poudlard,grâce au sceau,et qui repartirent aussitôt. Il prit ensuite le paquet de sa propre chouette blanche Hedwige qui aussitôt s'enalla dormir dans sa cage. Il remarqua une jolie petite chouette brune avant qu'une espèce de petite balle de tennis duveteuse ne le frappe à la tête. L'attrapant,il reconnut tout de suite Coquecigrue,le hibou de Ron Weasley. Il détacha la lettre et le paquet puis regarda le vif d'or pelucheux de hiboux s'envoler tout en hululant le plus joyeuseument possible.  
  
Regardant la lettre que portait la chouette brune ,il reconnut l'écriture d'Hermione Granger,une de ses meilleurs amis. Ayant libéré tous les hiboux,il étala les lettres pour pouvoir les lire. Il commença par celle de son ami Ron. Aussitôt une tête aux cheveux roux et au visage constellé de tâches de rousseur avec un grand nez lui vint à l'esprit.  
  
Salut Harry Alors comment vas tu ? J'espère que ta cicatrice ne te fais pas trop mal. Chez nous,ça va à peu près. Maman ne veut plus que l'on sorte ,alors Fred et Georges doivent tester leur nouvelles inventions sue la famill ce qui exaspèrent Maman ay plus haut point. Mais depuis que quelqu'un leur a donné 1000 gallions elle est un peu plus coulante.D'ailleurs ils m'ont acheté une nouvelle robe de soirée magnifique. Elle reprend la couleur du vrai ciel et change avec lui ! J'espère que le cadeau que je t'ai envoyé te plaira. Le 2ème paquet (le rouge) est des jumeaux. Salut  
Ron.  
  
Harry se dépêcha d'ouvrir le paquet et découvrit au milieu des pâtés que lui envoyait Mrs Weasley ,un abonnement à Quidditch Magazine. Quant aux jumeaux ils lui avaient envoyés des farces inédites pour qu'ils les teste sur son cousin. Etant donné qu'il était encore au régime ,cela serait facile. Il prit ensuite la lettre d'Hermione.  
  
Salut Harry Alors comment trouves-tu ma nouvelle chouette ? Elle s'appelle Harmony. Cet été j'ai reçu une proposition pour devenir préfète que j'ai refusée vu notre comportement face aux réglements. Sinon je ne suis pas allé chez Viktor,à cause des risques que cela représentait. J'ai eu du mal à trouver ton cadeau mais je pense qu'il te plaira. Je serai avec Ron le 29 août sur le Chemin de Traverse, j'espères que tu pourras nous rejoindre. Bises  
Hermione  
  
Le paquet contenait un livre intitulé Le grand sport qu'est le Quidditch , retraçant son histoire ,les meilleurs tactiques pour chaque postes, etc. Il remarqua aussi un bon pour un abonnement à la Gazette du Sorcier. Enfin il allait pouvoir rester en contact avec le monde des sorciers. Il découvrit aussi un magnifique gateau au chocolat. La prochaine lettre fut identifié grâce à l'écriture brouillon de son propriétaire ,Hagrid,un demi-géant aussi affectueux que grand.  
  
Cher Harry Je t'écris un mot entre 2 voyages avec Olympe.D'ailleurs le gâteau est d'elle. Je t'envoi aussi ton cadeau. J'espères qu'il te plaira et que tu l'utiliseras à bon escient.  
Hagrid  
  
En ouvrant le paquet, Harry découvrit une cape noire,parfaitement ordinaire avec un magnifique gâteau aux amandes. Mais lorsqu'il la déplia un bout de parchemin tomba.  
  
Harry c'est une cape de géants, elle s'adapte à la taille de son propriétaire et permet celui qui la porte de grandir ou de rapetisser.  
  
Super,pensa-t-il, aussitôt il l'essaya. Il mit la cape qui été tout d'abord,bien trop grande,mais la sentit aussitôt rétrécir jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui aille comme un gant. Ainsi en se concentrant,il réussit à se faire grandir et rappetisser. S'apercevant qu'il n'avait pas encore ouvert 2 lettres,il prit celle de Sirius,son parrain.  
  
Cher Harry J'espères que tout va bien pour toi. De toute façon si quelque chose ne va pas tu dois m'écrire. Je n'ai pas pu aller t'acheter quelque chose donc je t'envoie un livre personnel qui m'a beaucoup aidé et t'aideras aussi,ainsi que tes amis.Rogue est toujours avec moi chez Lupin. C'est L'enfer!! Bon à bientôt  
Sniffle.  
  
Harry espéra que son parrain,considéré comme un grand criminel à tort,allait bien ,et découvrit un livre intitulé Animagus rapidement et secrétement par G.Vitechangé.  
  
La dernière lettre qu'il prit était de McGonagall ,un professeur de Poudlard mais aussi sa directrice de maison,Griffondor.  
  
Cher Mr Potter Veuillez prendre note que la rentrée scolaire se fera le 1er Septembre à 11h00 à la gare de Kingscross.Laliste des fournitures vous est fournie. Enfin avec le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui tous les élèves à partir de la 5ème année sont autorisées à pratiquer la magie en dehors de l'école. Je voudrais aussi vous signaler que votre nouveau capitaine de Quidditch est Angelina Johnson et le gardien Ronald Weasley.  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Il sortit de l'enveloppe un deuxième parchemin qui était en fait la liste des fournitures nécessaires aux cinquièmes années. Il remarqua alors un autre papier dans l'enveloppe. Surpris,il reconnut l'écriture du Professeur Dumbledore.  
  
Mon cher Harry J'espère que tout va bien. Je t'écris déjà pour te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire et aussi pour te permettre d'aller chez les Weasley pour le reste des vacances,leur maison étant sécuriséee. Ton cadeau se trouve dans le petit paquet rouge et or. Bonnes vacances  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry se retint de sauter de joie à l'idée de partir chez son ami Ron pour 1 mois. En regardant dans le paquet il découvrit 3 plumes de phénix.  
  
Ces plumes permettent à ceux qui les possèdent de communiquer mentalement. Mais cela ne marchera pas pendant les heures de cours. De plus en la tenant avec ta baguette tu pourras augmenter ta puissance.  
  
Ca alors ! Harry n'en revenait pas. Albus Dumbledore le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps,lui avit offert un cadeau et quel cadeau !! Il décida aussitôt d'en envoyer une à Hermione avec sa réponse et l'autre à Ron en lui demandant de venir le chercher le lendemain et en évitant la poudre de cheminette.  
  
Fatigué par toutes ces joies et surprises, Harry s'écroula sur son lit et s'endormit aussitôt.  
  
Voilà pour le premier chapitre. Je suis en train d'écrire le troisième mais je fais une petite pause.  
  
Rewiews please 


	2. Enfin le Terrier

II Enfin le Terrier  
  
" HARRY !!!"  
  
Ce fut ce cri strident qui sortit Harry de son rêve. Un rêve ,un peu bizarre. Il parlait avec le phénix de Dumbledore,Fumseck qui lui disait de faire attention , car bientôt la prophétie du grand pouvoir aller se réaliser.  
  
" _Harry !! C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?  
  
_ Ca va, j'arrive !  
  
_ Et maintenant ! "  
  
Lentement Harry descendit,avant de se retourner devant son oncle voilacé, sa tante au faciès de cheval et son cousin cachalot.  
  
" _ Dis-donc ,tu te crois à l'hôtel ? Ca fait 5 minutes que tu aurais dû descendre pour préparer le petit déjeuner.  
  
_ C'est bon, c'est pas la fin du monde !  
  
_Non mais ! " répliqua l'oncle Vernon " C'est qu'il répond en plus !  
  
_Ah ! Au fait " ajouta Harry " Maintenant ,j'ai le droit d'utiliser ma magie quand je veux et où je veux. "  
  
Si Harry avait eu un appareil photo à portée de main en cet instant, il aurait réussi le meilleur portrait d'horreur. Après avoir cherché sa respiration pendant cinq bonnes minutes, l'oncle Vernon prit la parole :  
  
" _Harry ,mon garçon, que dirait tu d'aller chez tes amis, tu sais, les Whisky ? _Désolé,ils ne sont pas chez eux et puis j'ai envie de rester ici."  
  
Le visage de l'oncle Vernon passa du rouge cramoisie habituel au blan fantômatique.  
  
" _Vrraaaiment , Tu tu veut quelque chose ?  
  
_Oui j'aimerai beaucoup un petit déjeuner normal.  
  
_D'accord, tout ce que tu veux.  
  
_Mais Papa ! " l'interrompit Dudley.  
  
" _ Tais toi donc veut tu "le rabroua sa mère qui s'efforçait de sourire à Harry.  
  
Après une matinée plus qu'agréable,Harry vit Coq revenir avec une lettre.  
  
Super Harry  
  
On vient te chercher demain avec une voiture du ministère A demain Ron  
  
PS: Merci pour la plume je vais l'essayer.  
  
A ce moment, la voix de Ron emplit la tête de Harry:  
  
" _ Harry, Harry tu m'entends !  
  
_Ron ! C'est génial hein !  
  
_ Tu l'as dis, comme ça pas besoin d'attendre les hiboux à chaque fois.  
  
_Oui mais Dumbledore m'a dis que ça ne marchera pas pendant les cours !  
  
_Flûte, je comptais demander à Hermione de m'aider à remonter ma moyenne !!  
  
_N'y compte surtout pas. " retentit à ce moment la voix d'Hermione.  
  
" _Hermione! Mais c'est génial,on peut parler à trois en même temps ! " s'écria Harry mentalement.  
  
" _Oui, c'est vraiment un magnifique cadeau. Bon alors les garçons comment se sont passées vos vacances, les garçons ?  
  
_Bof ,entre Fred et Georges qui enchantent tout ce qui est à portée de main et Perçy et Papa qui ne sont jamais là ça va. Et toi Harry ?  
  
_Pareil, entre des nuits agités et les corvées. Sinon ce matin super moment quand les Dursley ont appris que je pouvais utiliser la magie !!  
  
_J'aurai voulu être là !  
  
_Au fait je leur ai dit que tu étais parti mais je pense qu'il ne voudront pas si vous apparaissez dans le salon !  
  
_Super, fais tes affaires,je vais prévenir papa et on arrive.  
  
_Au fait le cheminée n'a pas été rebouchée. Hermione quand est-ce que tu viens au Terrier ?  
  
_J'y suis déjà en fait !  
  
_A tout de suite alors. " termina Harry.  
  
Il se mit aussitôtà ranger ses affaires dans la grosse malle qu'il referma. Alors qu'il la faisait léviter et commencer à descendre les escaliers, il entendit un "plop" suivit d'un hurlement à en faire crever les tympans. Il dévala alors les dernières marches avec sa malle en lévitation et ce qu'il aperçut alors le fit rire au éclats.  
  
L'oncle Vernon tentait de garderbonne contenance devant la famille Weasley. Seulement en étant blanc comme un linge et à moitié à genoux, c'était difficile. Mr Weasley, l'apercevant, se rua vers lui.  
  
" _Harry je suis content de te revoir !  
  
_Moi aussi Mr Weasley. On peut y aller ?  
  
_Bien sûr. En route tout le monde ! Harry passe devant ensuite les jumeaux et Ron, moi, je répare et je transplane.  
  
_D'accord. Salut les Dursley ! " dit Harry tout en entrant dans les flammes et prononçant "Le Terrier".  
  
Il sentit un courant d'air froid puis fut aspiré et vit défiler des centaines de cheminées avant d'atterir à plat ventre, le nez devant des chaussures qui devait appartenir à Ginny au vu de leur taille.  
  
Avant d'avoir pu se relever, il reçut un double poids sur le dos. Apparement les jumeaux s'étaient pris les pieds sur Harry, et étaient en train de rire à gorge déployée.  
  
" _Dîtes, ça vous dérangerai de vous relever, parce que franchement vous êtes lourd !"  
  
Mais alors que Fred commençait à se relever, Ron arriva et de nouveau, Harry fut écrasé. Alors que tous riaient, Mr Weasley arriva avec un "pop" de champagne. Etonné de ce spectacle, il prit la parole entre deux éclats de rire.  
  
" _Où est Harry ?  
  
_En dessous Mr Weasley !" lui répondit une voix étoufée. Tout le monde se remit à rire de plus belle.  
  
Enfin après cinq minutes de franches rigolade, tous furent remis sur pieds. Cependant l'arrivée d'Hermione refit partir les rires, car pendant les vacances elle avait réussi à ensorceler un Polaroid, et avait pris une photo de l'amas humain qui ,sur la photo aussi, essayait de se relever, mais retombait à force de rire.  
  
Enfin Harry put saluer toute la famille Weasley, et remarqua agréablement que Ginny ne rougissait plus en sa présence, et discuta avec elle un moment avant de demander à Ron de l'aider à monter ses bagages dans la chambre avec un regard significatif.  
  
" _Ron, on monte les affaires ?  
  
_D'accord,Harry! Hermione, tu nous aides ?  
  
_Je vous suis ! "  
  
Aussitôt en haut, les deux se tournèrent vers lui.  
  
" _Devinez qui m'a envoyé un cadeau pratique, divertissant et valable pour trois ?  
  
_Hmmm attends, Rogue" tenta Ron "Non, je suis sûr que Sniffle à encore frappé !  
  
_Gagné !" répondit Harry en sortant le livre de sa malle.  
  
" _Harry " s'écria Hermione, "C'est merveilleux, on va devenir Animagus. Il paraît qu'après on est encore plus puissant ! En plus on va avoir un projet c'est génial !  
  
_Alors vous voulez le faire avec moi ?  
  
_Evidemment imbécile! " lui rétorqua Ron "Tu crois que l'on va te laisser t'amuser tout seul ?  
  
_Génial ! Dis Ron, tu ne connaitrais pas un endroit discret où l' on pourrait être tranquille pour s'entraîner ?  
  
_Si, pas très loin dans la forêt, il y a une clairière, que les jumeaux avaient ensorcelée pour ne pas être dérangé lors de leur expérience, mais depuis cet été, ils ont un local dans la cour donc ils m'ont laissé la clairière.  
  
_Magnifique !, dit Hermione, On commence demain ?  
  
_J'ai déjà lu la théorie, reprit Harry, au début il faut dire une formule tous en pensant à nos traits de caractères principaux et cela nous révelera notre forme animagus. Après il suffit de méditer sur notre animal pour l'apprivoiser.  
  
_Et ça prend combien de temps ?  
  
_J'en sais rien Ron, il dise que la moyenne est de 5 mois environ en y travaillant tous les jours.  
  
_Super, heureusement que j'ai fini tous mes devoirs de vacances ! Et vous les garçons ?"  
  
Harry et Ron se regardèrent. Décidemment Hermione ne changerait jamais.  
  
" _Moi, il me reste juste l'essai d'Histoire de la magie à terminer. Et toi Ron ?  
  
_J'ai presque fini le devoir de potion et je suis libre comme l'air !  
  
_Bon alors, reprit Hermione, cet après-midi, je vous aides à finir et on se débrouille pour trouver des excuses pour qu'on puisse aller dans la clairière assez souvent. Des questions ?  
  
_Non mon général !" s'exclamèrent en c?ur les deux garçons tout en se mettant au garde-à-vous.  
  
Pour toute réponse, ils reçurent un oreiller en pleine face, que Ron se dépêcha de renvoyer, débutant une gigantesque bataille qui intégra Ginny et les jumeaux venus aux nouvelles après avoir entendu du bruit. Finalement après s'être tous fait mettre KO et recouverts de plumes, ils descendirent diner.  
  
Toutefois, ils avient omis de se nettoyer aussi Mrs Weasley crut voir six poulets vivants débarquer dans sa cuisine. Après quelques secondes d'éffarement, elle se mit à rire ce qui provoqua une réaction en chaîne, car alors les jeunes se regardèrent et remarquèrent leur état. Hermione s'éclipsa rapidement et après leur bon fou rire d'une dizaine de minutes, ils s'aperçurent que Mr Weasley tenait un rectangle en se tordant de rire lui aussi.  
  
" _HERMIONE !!!!  
  
_Quoi, j'ai rien fait !" Mais l'air innocent qu'elle essaya d'arborer ne trompa personne.  
  
" _Bon à table, tout le monde !" intervint Mrs Weasley.  
  
Tuot en continuant à se chamailler et rigoler, la tribu, Harry et Hermione se dirigèrent vers le jardin où un succulent repas les attendèrent. Harry profite de ce moment de détente pour observer Ginny. Il s'aperçut alors que ce n'était plus la petite fille qu'il avait quitté il y a un mois. Elle avait grandie et s'était transformée en une véritable jeune fille. Ses cheveux roux avec des reflets cuivrés lui descendaient jusqu'aux reins.  
  
" _Harry, dit Ron, tout en lui labourant les côtes avec son code.  
  
_Quoi ?  
  
_Arrêtes de fixer ma s?ur comme ça, ou bien tu va te retrouver avec toute la famille Weasley mâle sur les bras !  
  
_Mais je fais rien du tout, rétorqua Harry tout en devenant d'une interressante couleur rouge.  
  
_C'est ça, mon ?il, ouais !  
  
_Dis donc, tu peut dire ! C'est pas moi qui reluque Hermione dès que j'en ai l'occasion !"  
  
Ron se détourna tout en marmonnantun "n'importe quoi vraiment" avec des oreilles assorties à sa chevelure. Harry éclata de rire, heureux pour la première fois depuis le début des vacances qu'il avait passé dans une atmosphère lourde.  
  
Après une glace à bulle offert par les jumeaux, tout le monde alla se coucher tout en libérant une kyrielle de bulles transparentes lorsqu'ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit. Harry ne remarque pas des petits clins d'oeils échangés entre enfants Weasley et Hermùione. Epuisé, il entra dans la chambre orange de Ron et s'écroula sur son lit après s'être très rapidement changé.  
  
" _Bonne nuit Ron." Murmura t'il avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, sans entendre la réponse de Ron, ni sans remarquer la joyeuse étincelle de malice qui s'était dévelopée dans le regard de son meilleur ami.  
  
Et voilà pour le deuxième chapitre. J'attends des reviews please, ça m'encourage pour continuer 


	3. Surprise, émotions et animagus

Salut à tout le monde Je m'excuses d'avoir mis autant de temps pour continuer mais j'avais des devoirs à tattraper. Comme je suis malade j'en profite pour vous mettre le nouveau chapitre et premièrement les réponses aux reviews.  
  
Siria: Merci de m'avoir écrit comme ça. Si j'ai mis ces couples c'est parce que cela m'arranger et pis aussi parce que Cho je ne l'aimes pas de trop. Voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira !!  
  
Galaad : Je trouve que Harry n'est pas encore près à assumer une charge de capitaine surtout après les événements de l'année dernière. Sinon je n'est pas encore réfléchi à l'héritier de Gryffondor,mais désolé il fait parti d'une prophétie qui doit marquer la fin du mal. Sinon esc-ce que les animagus là te vont ? Moi en tout cas je trouve qu'ils leur correspondent bien.  
  
Mymy: Merci pout ta reviews et ça y est j'ai débloqué les anonymes.  
  
Tiffany: La voilà la suite !!!  
  
Et maintenant le chapitre trois !!!  
  
III Surprises, émotions et animagus  
  
Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux, avec un mauvais pressentiment. Aussitôt, il remarqua que la chambre était étrangement silencieuse. Pas d'autre bruit que sa respiration. Il tourna la tête vers le lit de Ron et s'aperçut avec horreur qu'il était vide.  
  
Aussitôt il se leva et saisit sa baguette qui était posée sue la table de niut avec ses lunettesqu'il mit sur son nez. Sans faire de bruit il sortit de la pièse et en passant devant les autres chambres, il remarqua que pas un son ne s'y faisait entendre. De plus en plus inquiet, il arriva au jardin sans entendre de briut ni rencontrer quelqu'un.  
  
Soudain, un craquement de branche le fitsursauter et aussitôt, il se retourna, baguette pointée droit devant prêt à jeter un sort à la première personne qui se présenterait devant lui. C'est alors qu'il aperçut tous les enfants Weasley entourant un grand chien noir. Puis le ciel fut éclairé par des fusées qui écrivaient "Surprise" et tout le monde éclata de rire.  
  
"_ Sniffle ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?  
  
_C'est bon Harry, on est au courant." Dit Georges  
  
Sirius se métarmophosa alors et serra son filleul dans ses bras.  
  
"_Dès que j'ai pu m'échapper de l'emprise de l'éponge à graisse, je suis venue ici et les Weaasley m'ont accueilli. Molly et Ron leurs ont tout dit.  
  
_Sirius,je suis si heureux de te voir " dit Harry tout en retenant des larmes de joie.  
  
"_Moi aussi, filleul, moi aussi."  
  
A ce moment, Fred et Georges sortirent de gigantesques mouchoirs et se jetant dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
  
"_Oh Fred, c'est si émouvant !  
  
_Oui Georges, je crois que je vais pleurer."  
  
Ils se mirent alors à sangloter bruyamment tout en s' essuyant les yeux exagérement. Tout le monde se mit alors à rire devant cette scène.  
  
"_Allez viens, Harry, regarde ce qu'on a preparé !" dit Ron tout en s'écartant, laissant ainsi Harry aprecevoir un banquet garni de bonbons, pâtisseries et Bierreaubeurre.  
  
"_Mais quand avez-vous fait ça ?  
  
_Ben pardi, quand tu dormais !  
  
_Je n'ai rien entendu pourtant !  
  
_C'est normal, tout le jardin est sous un sortilège de silence pour ne pas réveiller les parents et Percy.  
  
_Ils ne sont pas au courant ?  
  
_Si, ils savent que Sirius est ici, mais pas qu'on fait la fête.  
  
_Eh oui, intervint Sirius, la famille Weasley a desormais avec elle le plus intellignet de toutles chiens, c'est à dire moi !  
  
_Enfin, intelligent, il a quand même rogné la plupart des pantoufles de la maison." Rétorqua Ron.  
  
"_Ca , c'est pour faire plus vrai." Répondit Sirius en rougissant, alors que les autres éclataient de rire.  
  
La fête dura jusqu'à trois heures du matin, ils durent alors tout ranger et retournèrent se coucher sans faire de bruit.  
  
Le lendemain, Mme Weasley essaya de les réveiller à huit heures et s'étonna de n'avoir que des grognements en guise de réponses. Seul Harry fut réveille. Depuis qu'il faisait des cauchemars, il avait pris l'habitude de peu dormir. Comme il voyait que Mmme Weasley avait beaucoup de mal à réveiller Ron, il lui dit :  
  
"_Ne vous inquiétez pas Mmme Weasley, je m'en occupe.  
  
_Merci Harry mon chéri, moi je dois descendre pour terminer le petit déjeuner."  
  
Dès qu'elle fut descendue, Harry se tourna vers le rouquin, avec un petit sourire sadique aux lèvres.  
  
" Ron, réveilles-toi vite. Hermione fait un streap-tease devant ton lit !"  
  
Aussitôt, il n'entendit plus de ronflement et vit un ?il brun s'ouvrir avant que Ron ne s'assit précipitemment sur son lit, tout en tournant la tête en tout sens. Lorsqu'il aperçut son ami plié en deux de rire, il comprit enfin la situation.  
  
"_Hein, hein, hein ! Très marrant Harry ! "  
  
_C'est juste que ta réaction a été immédiate alors que ta mère a essayé pendant au moins ½ heure de te réveiller.  
  
_Pourquhouaaaaaaaaaaa ?  
  
_On doit aller au Chemin de Traverse.  
  
_Bon, on ferait mieux de descendre alors."  
  
Tout en baillant, Ron suivit donc Harry jusqu'à la ciusine, où ils retrouvèrent une tribu de zombie. A part Harry et Mme Weasley, tous semblaient avoir des oeils aux beurre noirs. Bien qu'étonné, Mme Weasley ne posa pas de questions, se contentant de les presser de manger avant de partir. Enfin tous furent prêts et alignés devant la cheminée puis ils se retrouvèrent dans une foule bruyante et bigarrée de sorciers. Après un rapide passage à Gringrotts, le groupe se sépara. Les jumeaux se dirigèrent vers l'antenne de Zonko, puis Mme Weasley et Ginny allèrent chez Mme Guipure afin de renouveler la garde-robe de la jeune fille. Le trio se dirigea vers Fleury & Bott. Alors que Ron et Harry se chargeaient d'achetrer leurs manuels scolaires, Hermione décida d'aller fouiller afin de trouver un ouvrage qui aurait pu les aider dans leur prochaine transformation. Malheureusement, tout ce qu'elle dénicha, ce fut une silhouette garni de cheveux blonds presque blancs.  
  
"_Tien, tiens, une sang-de-bourbe, et seule en plus.  
  
_Qu'est ce que tu veut Malefoy ?  
  
_M'amuser un peu pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que tu vas me faire ?  
  
_Elle rien, mais moi parcontre, je ne peut rien t'assurer." Intervint à ce moment Ron.  
  
"_Tiens Weasley. Je rêve, tu est dans un MAGASIN.Attends, tu as maigri. C'est ça, tu t'es privé de nourriture pour acheter tes livres, non ?"  
  
Avant d'avoir pu faire un geste, il se retrouva propulsé contre une étagère, avec une main rouge en train de s'imprimer sur la joue gauche. Bouches-bées, Harry et Ron se tournèrent vers Hermione qui se tenaient devant le blond Serpentard, l'air furieux et les poings serrés.  
  
"_Comment oses-tu te moquer de lui ? Tu veux que je te dise, tu es jaloux, parce que lui, il a ce que tu n'auras jamais: des amis sincères qu'il n'a pas acheté avec l'argent de son papa !" Puis se tournant vers les garçons, elle leur dit : " Venez sortons, l'air est vicié ici.  
  
_Tu as tout a fait raison Hermione! "lui répondit Harry.  
  
Ron, lui se contentait de regarder son amie encore ébahi par sa réaction. Harry se chargea donc de le tirer par la manche pour sortir du magasin. Semblant enfin se réveiller, il se tourna vers Hermione.  
  
"_Alors là, tu m'as impressionné. Je te remercie de m'avoir défendu.  
  
_Ce n'est rien Ron. Mais je veux que tu me promettes de ne plus te laisser impressionner par cette misérable petite fouine.  
  
_D'accord Hermione, je te le promet." Dit Ron.  
  
Harry éclata de rire car à ce moment leurs regards se croisèrent et ils devinrent subitement aussi rouge, l'un que l'autre. Voyant qu'ils étainet de plus en plus embarrassée, Harry décida d'intervenir.  
  
"_Bon allez, venez, j'ai besoin d'une nouvelle cape d'hiver, l'autre est devenu aussi mince que Dudley est gros !"  
  
Et c'est en riant que le trio se dirigea vers la petite boutique de Mme Guipure. Alors qu'ils entraient, ils tombèrent sur Ginny qui étaient en train d'essayer une robe de soirée. Harry s'arrêta pétrifié. Cette robe était superbe, d'un tissu vert épicéa chatoyant, qui mettait en valeur Ginny. Ron pouffa et Hermione sourit, se doutant de ce que Harry pouvait bien penser.  
  
Ginny les aperçut et se dirigea vers eux.  
  
"_Alors, qu'en pensez vous ?  
  
_Tu es superbe Ginny."répondirent en ch?ur Hermione et Ron.  
  
"_Merci ! Et toi Harry qu'en penses-tu ?" dit-elle en se tournant vers le Harry en question qui à ce moment semblait sérieusement manquer d'xoygène et ouvrit la bouche en tentant de parler. Enfin il réussit à articuler.  
  
"_Tu es magnifique Ginny." Tout en devenant rosé  
  
"_Merci" puis se détournant les joues rougies " Je dois aller rejoindre Maman, au fait on doit se retrouver à 11h30 au Chaudron Baveur pour rentrer."  
  
Et elle repartit, laissant derrière-elle, un couple plié de rire et un Harry complétement éberlué. Ron parvint enfin à se rétablir et sortit Harry de son état de transe, pour qu'ils puissent terminer leur achats.  
  
Après être passée à la ménagerie magique où Harry et Ron achetèrent du miam-hibou et Hermione, un collier ramasse-poils pour Pattenrond, car sa mère se plaignait qu'il mette des poils partout. Ils s'arrêtèrent ensuite au magasin de Qudditch car Ron voulait voir pour se commander un balai, puis les trois amis allèrent au Chaudron Baveur où ils burent une Bierreaubeurre en attendant les autres.  
  
Enfin, Mme Weasley et Ginny apparurent. Elles étaient en pleine conversation et apparemment celle-ci devait-être passionante. Elles vinrent rejoindre le trio et comme il n'était que 11h00 elles se prirent elles aussi, une boisson. Puis les filles s'engagèrent dans une conversation sur l'étude des runes, option que Mmme Weasley avait étudié, alors que les garçons partirent sur le Quidditch. Enfin, ils aperçurent les jumeaux qui revenaient, maissemblaient pourtant à des milions de kilomètres de là. Ils affichaient tout deux le même air béat, ainsi que des yeux rêveurs.  
  
Toute la tablée ouvrit des yeux ronds, puis se mit à rire follement. Mais Fred et Georges ne s'aperçurent de rien, ils s'assirent sur une chaise en même temps et poussèrent de concert un soupir de ravissement. Ron parvint à refouler les larmes de rires et leur demanda:  
  
"_Ben alors, qu'est ce que vous avez vu ?  
  
_Un ange!!!" répondirent deux voix identiques.  
  
Aussitôt Molly ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement, tout en se demandant quel filles allaient-ils bien pouvoir ramener. Harry se renseigna; "On les connais ?" Un hochement de têt synchronisé lui fut adressé. Hermione interressée reprit: "Elles sont à Griffondor ?" Nouveau hochement de tête. "Même âge que vous ?"  
  
A ce moment, Fred et Georges reprirent pied dans le monde extérieur et avec un regard rempli de malice, refusèrent de donner une information de plus. Déçus, les autres se levèrent, donnant ainsi le signal du départ. Après avoir diné, le trio et Sirius-Sniffle se dirigèrent vers la clairière, tout en prétexant qu'ils voulaient parler seul-a-seul au parrain d' Harry. Aussitôt à l'abri, Sirius se métamorphosa pour retrouver sa forme normale.  
  
Se frottantles mains, il se tourna vers le trio et leur demanda: "Alors, on y va ?"  
  
"OK" lui répondirent les trois jeunes. Mais à ce moment les buissons à côté bougèrent et Sirius se remétamorphosa avant de se lancer vers ces derniers. Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient sortis leur baguettes et s'avançaient prudemment vers les buissons. Finalement ils entendirent Sirius éclater de rire et il revint vers eux accompagnés d'une jeune rousse.  
  
"_Ginny, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda Ron  
  
_Je vous ai suivis. Je savais que vous prépariez quelque chose et je voulais y participer" lui rétorqua t'elle.  
  
Les trois regardèrent, génés. Enfin Harry prit la parole. "Bon, je suppose que l'on peut lui faire confiance. Après tout, elle aussi, elle doit se défendre.  
  
_C'est vrai, tu as raison, Harry. Et toi Ron ?  
  
_Mgrmbll  
  
_Je crois que ça veut dire oui." Intervint Sirius.  
  
Ginny enthousiaste demanda  
  
"_Bon alors, vous faites quoi ?  
  
_Une formation animagus, répondit Harry  
  
_Non !  
  
_Si.  
  
_Génial! Quand est-ce qu'on commence ?  
  
_Tout de suite, déclara Sirius, Bon allongez-vous ou asseyez-vous en tailleur, bref mettez-vous à l'aise, mais pas de trop quand-même." Ajouta-t- il avec un clin d'?il.  
  
Les quatres amis rougissant s'allongèrent dans l'herbe.  
  
"_Vous êtes prêts, bien alors je lis la formule et vous pensez à vos qualités et défauts."  
  
Sirius entama une litanie dans une langue étrange, plongeant les jeunes gens dans une transe. Harry pensa à lui-même, à son courage, sa loyauté, sa paresse, son orgueil. Après avoir vu des images d'animaux défiler, il aperçut un fond noir. Tout d'un coup il aperçut une forme noir qui arrivait vers lui. Enfin il put distinguer un Griffon doré, à la crinière en bataille comme ses cheveux, il possédait, tout comme lui des yeux verts étincelants et alors qu'il secouait la tête, il fit apparaître une cicatrice en forme de d'éclair, normalement cachée par sa crinière. Un chant merveilleux retentit et un phénix pourpre et or aux yeux verts apparut et se posa au sommet de la têtedu Griffon.  
  
"_Harry Potter, retentit une voix profonde, Enfin nous pouvons te rencontrer. Saches que nous attendons ce moment depuis ta naissance et même bien avant. Tu as devant toi tes animagi. En effet, tu auras deux formes, mais tes amis aussi. Dès à présent, nous faisons parti de toi, mais tu devras nous apprivoiser en méditant. Après seulement nous te laisserons nous contrôler. Bonne chance Harry Potter."  
  
Harry regarda les deux animaux s'envoleret disparaitre de son champ de vision. Il vit alors le fond devenir flou, se sentit tourner et brusquement ouvrit les yeux. 


	4. Autres rêves et fin des vacances

Salut tout le monde !! Désolée d'avoir été si longue mais il y avait le bac que je devais révisé et des restrictions de temps d'ordinateur on eu lieu. Tout d'abord.  
  
Les Rewiews :  
  
Même si je n'en ai pas eu beaucoup elles m'ont fait énormément plaisir.  
  
Zeltar : Merci beaucoup et ne t'inquiètes pas je la continuerai même après le 3 décembre !!  
  
Hermione : Humm désolé mais je n'avais pas trop le temps. Si tu veut savoir j'ai terminé ce chapitre dans une salle de cinéma pendant la fête du cinéma, en attendant le début du film , mais voilà la fin du suspens.  
  
Tiffany : Non ce n'est pas Griffondor qui parle à Harry mais l'incarnation de l'esprit Animagus du Griffon qui parles. Merci pour ton message.  
  
Siria Potter : Moi aussi la période des exams m'a dérangée. Mais ça y est c'est fini et j'espères que tout est bien allé pour toi aussi . Mais voici la suite !!!  
  
Et maintenant place au chapitre 4 :  
  
IV Autres rêves et fin des vacances.  
  
Sirius entama une litanie dans une langue étrange, plongeant les jeunes gens dans une transe.  
  
Ginny se sentit transportée, à la fois dans un temps très long et très court, loin et près. Enfin elle arriva dans un pré et alors se concentra sur ses qualités: fidélité, loyauté, intelligence, et ses défauts : jalousie, timidité. Elle vit plusieurs animaux traverser la clairière devant elle, quand soudain, elle perçut un changement. Un animal s'était arrêté devant elle. En levant la tête elle aperçut d'abord une longue queue touffue, quatres pattes fines mais musclées, un poitrail blanc pur et enfin une tête à longue gueule et aux yeux bleus pétillants d'intelligence. Une renarde, elle allait être une renarde. Elle entendit une voix cristalline retentir.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha ! Tu es surprise ? Moi je t'attends depuis longtemps. Seulement je dois te présenter quelqu'un d'autre."  
  
Un bruissement d'aile se fit entendre et un tourbillon de plumes blanches apparut. Une colombe blanche avec des tâches rousses sur la tête vint se poser près de la jeune fille. Ginny leva la main, invitant l'animal à se poser, ce que ce dernier fit.* Une petite voix flûtée se fit entendre.  
  
"-Tu es surprise ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est normal. Tu possèderas deux formes, tout comme tes compagnons. Seulement pour pouvoir prendre notre contrôle, tu devras méditer pour te rapprocher de notre caractère.  
-Mais est-ce que je vous reverrais ?, demanda Ginny.  
-Seulement lorsque tu sera prête à nous assimiler. Le temps viendra, mais pour l'instant il te faut revenir vers le monde réel." Répondit la renarde.  
  
Les animaux disparurent et l'image de la clairière s'atténua jusqu'à disparaître.  
Ginny ouvrit les yeux brusquement.  
  
Sirius entama une litanie dans une langue étrange, plongeant les jeunes gens dans une transe.  
  
Hermione se sentit prise dans un tourbillon noir. S'efforçant de penser à ses principales caractéristiques, elle n'ouvrit les yeux que lorsqu'elle sentit le sol se stabiliser. Ouvrant les yeux, elle découvrit un décor, qui en temps normal l'aurait pétrifiée. La Forêt Interdite, elle était près d'une source de la Forêt Interdite. Reprenant son contrôle, elle pensa à son intelligence, sa vivacité, sa méfiance, sa timidité. Entendant un bruit de sabot qui s'arrêta devant elle, elle cessa de penser, ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec une magnifique licorne à la robe d'un blanc pur aux reflets argentés, et de doux yeux bruns pétillants d'intelligence. Une corne dorée pointait au milieu de son front, entre deux oreilles pointées vers elle. Emerveillé, Hermione resta interdite, cette licorne était-elle vraiment sa forme Animagus !  
Avant d'avoir pu s'adresser à la licorne, un hululement retentit et une chouette au plumage marron apparut, se posant sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.  
  
"-Bonjour Hermione, parla la licorne d'une voix douce, je suis ravie de pouvoir enfin te rencontrer. En effet nous t'attendons depuis la révélation de tes pouvoirs. Tu dois te demander pourquoi une chouette m'accompagne. Celle-ci fait partie de toi, tout comme moi. Maintenant afin de te familiariser avec nous, tu devras méditer et lorsque tu seras prête nous te reverrons. Au revoir Hermione, mais n'oublie pas, il faut laisser parler ton c?ur."  
  
La licorne se cabra puis détala, sa crinière flottant derrière elle, survolée par la chouette brune. Hermione ferma les yeux ressentit la forêt tourner autour d'elle, puis se sentit revenir et ouvrit brusquement les yeux.  
  
Sirius entama une longue litanie dans une langue étrange, plongeant les jeunes gens dans une transe.  
  
Ron sentit sa vision se brouiller comme lorsqu'il y a de la neige à la félétision d'après son père. Un écran noir apparut et soudain, il sentit le vent jouer dans ses cheveux. Il se trouvait dans une clairière au pied d'une montagne escarpée. Un loup noir avec des oreilles rousses majestueux se tenait à la limite de la forêt, alors qu'il aperçut un aigle à tête rousse perché de l'autre côté, sur le flanc de la montagne. Complétement perdu, il tournait la tête, regardant tour à tour l'aigle et le loup. Ne devait-il pas rencontrer un seul animal ? Une voix grave retentit dans le silence tendu qui commençait à s'installer.  
  
"Ne t'inquiètes pas, jeune Ronald Weasley, ton esprit ne te joue pas de tour. Nous sommes bien deux pour te représenter. Toi seul pouvait nous possèder tout deux en même temps. Mon ami aigle représente ton indépendence, ta vivacité et ton besoin de liberté, quand à moi, je contient ta fidélité envers tes amis et ta famille ainsi que ta force. Nous sommes déjà en toi, mais pour nous et te comprendre, tu devras méditer et rester toi-même durant cette période. Tu devras aussi attendre de nous revoir avant de tenter la trnsformation finale. Adieu et ne désespères jamais, jeune Ronald."  
  
Le loup leva alors la gueule et hurla avant de disparaître dans la forêt de pins, Ron vit ensuite l'aigle à tête rousse, un pygargue, symbole de la liberté chez les indiens d'Amérique du nord, s'envoler en direction de son nid, en haut de la montagne. Il ferma alors les yeux, sentit le paysage bouger puis brusquement ouvrit les yeux.  
  
Sirius vit tout d'un coup, les quatres jeunes ouvrir leur yeux. Regardant sa montre, il vit que cela ne faisait qu'à peine ½ heure qu'ils étaient en transe. Merlin !!! James et lui avaient mis 2h30 avant de rencontrerle leur et pourtant ils avaient le même âge !! Quand à Peter (nda: Rhaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!!! j'ai une subite envie de meurtre !!!!!), n'en parlons pas.  
Les ados s'assirent dans l'herbe, un air ravi sur le visage, lisant chez les autres, la réponse à la question : "Vous aussi vous en avez deux ?" Impatient, Sirius se tourna vers Ron et l'interrogea :  
  
"- Alors ?  
  
Tu ne devineras jamais !!  
  
Tu me mets au défi ?  
  
De toute façon tu ne trouveras jamis. Je serais un loup.  
  
Je m'en serai douté.  
  
.et un aigle."  
  
Alors qu'il s'apprétait à interroger Ginny, il s'arrêta, la machoire pendante et les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes d'Hagrid. Les jeuns éclatèrent de rire et Hermione qui avait toujours sonappareil à portée de main, en profita pour immortaliser l'instant. Reprenant conscience en voyant le flash, Sirius s'ébroua et s'adressa à Ron:  
  
"- RONALD LOUIS WEASLEY, c'est une chose sérieuse avec laquelle on ne doit pas plaisanter.  
  
Mais Sirius, intervint Harry, nous en avons tous deux.  
  
HAROLD JAMES POTTER !! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi non plus !  
  
Mais Sirius c'est vrai !" rétorquèrent les deux filles.  
  
Eberlué, l'homme tentait d'assimiler la nouvelle. Soudain son visage s'éclaira et il murmura: "- C'est donc vrai, ils existent.  
  
Qui existe ?  
  
Hein, oh personne, vous verrez avec Dumbledore, se reprit Sirius, Alors et ceux des autres ?  
  
Licorne et chouette pour moi reprit Hermione  
  
Renarde et colombe dit Ginny.  
  
Tous se tournèrent vers Harry qui prit la parole "Griffon et Phoenix".  
  
"- Vous avez tous une combinaison terre-air, sauf Harry qui mêle le feu à ces deux éléments, c'est bien équilibré. De plus vos animaux savent placer leur confiance même si ils sont naturellement méfiants, et ils ont de nombreux instincts de survie.  
  
Sirius, ils m'ont dit qu'ils m'étaient destinés, que moi seul pouvaient les possèder. Comment ça se fait ?  
  
Je ne peut pas te répondre Harry, il faudra que tu demandes à Dumbledore lorsque tu seras à Poudlard.  
  
Piqués par la curiosité, le quator se tut, tout en se promettant quand même de pousser leur enquête dès leur retous à l'école.  
  
"- Bon, reprit Sirius, comme vous avez été assez rapides pour trouver vos animaux, on va tout de suite commencer l'apprivoisement. Alors vous pouvez vous mettre en tailleur et répeter la formule suivante qui vous plongera dans une transe que vous pourrez interrompre lorsqu'il vous plaira. Répètez après moi : Anima mio,stato cum me. Bien maintenant, pensez- y et répetez le dans votre tête en pensant à vos animaux, mais à rien d'autre. Au début, il faudra que quelqu'un vous aide à sortir de la transe, mais d'ici deux-trois scéances, vous pourrez vous débrouiller tout seul."  
  
Finalement, pendant les deux heures suivantes, ils méditèrent, jusqu'à ce que Sirius ne les appelent afin qu'ils aillent déjeuner avant que Mmme Weasley ne s'inquiète.  
  
Le mois d'août se termina entre méditation, Quidditch, longues discussions entre Harry et Ginny et , Hermione et Ron, le tout entrecoupé de blagues des jumeaux qui semblaient échanger beaucoup de courrier, ensemble et individuellement. Lorsque le 1er Septembre arriva, Mme Weasley vint réveiller les garçons, et demanda à Harry qui était déjà, si il pouvait aller ce que faisait les jumeaux. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la chambre de ces derniers, il entendit des bruits de froissement de parchemins. S'arrêtant devant la porte, il perçut des chuchotements.  
  
"- Georges, il me manque une lettre d'Angelina ! Tu ne l'aurais pas mis avec certains autres papiers ?  
  
Hein, quels papiers ? Ah, les bons de commandes ! Non je viens de la retrouver. Dis donc, ele a l'air bien votre correspondance Fred !!  
  
Georges !!! Rends la moi tout de suite !  
  
Viens la chercher ! Fred, mon amour. Que je suis impatiente de te revoir dans le train.  
  
Si tu le prends comme ça ! Mon cher Georges, je suis si préssée de revenir à Poudlard afin de te pouvoir t'avoir près de moi toute la journée.  
  
Rends moi ça tout de suite Fred !  
  
Alors rends moi la mienne Georges !  
  
D'accord, sans rancune ?  
  
Sans rancune."  
  
Harry, qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte qu'il avait ouverte, se tenait les côtes, tellement il riait. Les jumeaux se tournèrent alors vers lui et le même sourires malicieux firent leur apparitions sue les visages constellés de tâches de son.  
  
"- Harry, bien que tu sois notre premier et principal investisseur. commença Georges  
  
- Et d'ailleurs le seul. précisa Fred  
  
Tout à fait, cependant.  
  
Nous ne pouvons nous nous permettrent de laisser cette scène s'ébruiter.  
  
Tu comprendras donc que si notre famille avait vent de ce moment.  
  
Tu deviendrais le cobbaye spontané de toutes nos expériences !"  
  
A ces mots, Harry cessa brusquement de rire et les regarda tour à tour, essayant de voir dans leur regards si tout cela n'était qu'une plaisanterie, mais leur airs déterminés ne faisaient que confirmer leurs paroles. Résigné, Harry leur promit de ne pas ébruiter la nouvelle, mais les jumeaux voulurent lui faire prononcer un serment magique.  
  
"- Un serment magique ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
  
Tu t'engages à ne pas dévoiler ce qui t'as été confié ou sinon il arrivera malheur à toi et à la personne que tu as engagé en même temps que toit, répondit Georges avant que Fred ne poursuives, tu ne pourras pas engager Malefoy, par exemple !  
  
Mais qui alors ?  
  
Réfléchis !!" lui répondirent les deux frères alors que deux sourires malicieux luisaient sur leur visages. Après plusieurs minutes, Harry vit poindre la réponse en son c?ur.  
  
Ginny. Je m'engage avec Ginny.  
  
Alors doublement interêt à garder ça pour toi, sinon tu auras toutes la famille Weasley à tes trousses."  
  
A ce moment,Harry eu plus peur de la famille rousse que de Voldemort lui- même. La voix de Mme Weasley retentit à ce moment.  
  
"Georges, Fred, Harry ! Dépéchez-vous de descendre déjeuner, on va bientôt partir !!!"  
  
* Un peu genre Blanche-Neige quoi !!lol  
  
Et voilà !!! J'espères que ça vous a plu. Je tenais à vous mettre ce chapitre avant mon départ en vacances. Je pense qu'un nouveau sera là mi- juillet. Continuez à m'envoyez des reviews, j'ailmerai que ma boîte soit rempli lorsque je reviendrai !!!! 


	5. Retour à la maison

Coucou me revoila. Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre mais j'ai eu beaucoup de trucs à faire (entre le ménage les camps les courses pour la rentrée…) Mais ça y est. Voici les réponses aux reviews :

Opio : merci et tiens voilà la suite !!

Hermione : Merci beaucoup pour ton petit mot.

Piok : Oui j'étais parti en camp et chez mes cousins aussi. Mais je ne vous ai pas oublié la preuve, voilà la suite.

Breizhonat : Merci beaucoup.

Disclaimer: Comme je l'ai oublié dans les chapitres précedants je le fais maintenant (après tout mieux vaut tard que jamais !!) Alors tout est à JKR (à part les persos que j'ai inventé), je ne touche pas d'argent (quoiqu'une petite augmentation d'argent de poche ne me ferai pas de mal) et fait ça que pour le plaisir.

Et maintenant le chapitre 5

V  Retour à la maison.

            Les garçons descendirent pour rejoindre le reste de la famille. Après un rapide petit déjeuner, tous les étudiants s'entassèrent dans deux taxis, qui d'après leur têtes avaient du perdre au tirage au sort de l'agence de taxi, après le voyage de l'année dernière que leur avait raconté leurs collègues. Finalement tout se passa bien pour eux, Mme Weasley ayant préalablement sermonnés les jumeaux. Ils arrivèrent à King's Cross à 10h30 et se dirigèrent vers la barrière qui séparait le monde magique du reste de la gare.

            Après avoir chargé les bagages dans un compartiment vide, la tribu descendit sur le quai afin de dire au revoir à Mme Weasley. Cell-ci serra contre elle Fred et Georges, tout en les suppliants de se tenir tranquille pour leur dernière année, ce à quoi ils répondirent, qu'ils se tiendraient du mieux qu'ils le pourraient.

            Harry se retint de pouffer en voyant leur doigts croisée dans le dos. Molly se tourna vers la benjamine et la serra sur son cœur tout en lui recommandant de bien travailler et de jeter un coup d'œil sur ses frères de temps en temps.

            Passant à Hermione, elle l'embrassa chaleureusement tout en lui lançant un regard d'encouragement. Ron grogna un peu mais se laissa enlacer avant de recevoir d'ultimes consignes. Harry, lui, attendait son tour à la fois comme un cadeau et une torture. Mme  Weasley ne serait jamais sa mère mais elle lui en offrait l'amour. Après cette embrassade elle le regarda dans les yeux :

            "Harry, je te confie Ginny. Avec toi, je sais qu'elle ne risquera rien." Puis après un petit silence " Tu ressembles de plus en plus à ton père, tu sais, mais avec le caractère de ta mère."

Cette fois, c'est Harry qui la prit dans ses bras. Mme Weasley les pressa de rentrer dans le wagon car le train allait partir.

            S'installant dans le wagon, le quatuor se mit à parler de choses et d'autres pendant que les jumeaux allèrent rejoindre Lee qui cette année avit rapporté un scorpion de son voyage en Guyane.

Alors que le voyage en était à la moitié du parcours, la paorte du compartiment s'ouvrit pour laisser place à un blondinet aux yeux pâles, plus grand et plus construit que l'année dernière. Ses deux gorilles semblaientavoir atteint le stade arrêt de croissance mais pas d'embonpoint.

            Promenant son regard sur le compartiment et semblant ne pas les reconnaître, il leur adressa la parole presqu' aimablement :

            "Salut, vous êtes nouveau? Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir. Mon wagon est au milieu du train avec les Serpentards. Ce sont les meilleurs vous savez !"

N'en pouvant plus, les quatres amis explosèrent de rire. Avec un clin d'œil pour les autres, Hermione s'approcha de Malefoy en lui tendant la main qu'il prit.

            "Salut, je m'appelle Hermione Granger."

            Aussitôt, Malefoy retira sa main et regarda les autres tour à tour. Dès que son regard se posait sur eux, ils disaient leur nom alors que les autres riaient de plus belle. Il faut dire à la défense de Malefoy que ce mois d'entrainements divers les avaient bien changés.

            Ron avait désormais sa taille adulte et faisait dans les 1m85. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus tout à fait roux flamboyants mais plus foncé. Son corps avait pris du muscle et sa peau avait pris une teinte dorée qui s'accordait avec ses yeuix marrons pailletés d'or.

            Hermione avait perdu ses rondeurs de petite fille et ses cheveux touffus pour une silhouette élancée, souple mais musclée avec des cheveux bruns dorés jusqu'aux épaules. Elle mesurait à présent 1m75 et dégageait une grande confiance en elle.

            Ginny avait atteint le m 75 et arborait une magnifique chevelure cuivrée qui mettait en valeur ses yeux bleus azurs qui pétillaient continuellement . Son corps avait gagné en maturité souplesse et force.

            Harry, quant à lui, n'avait plus rien à voir avec le petit garçon du début d'été. Seuls subsistaient, sa chevelure noire ébouriffée et sa fameuse cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Il avaitfortement bronzé et eu une poussée de croissance fulgurante jusqu'à 1m80.Lorsqu'il marchait on pouvait remarquer la souplesse retenue des félins dont il possédait la musculature fine et puissante. Son visage était beaucoup plus carré et mature.

            On pouvait remarquer deux bracelets de soutien autour de ses poignets qui soulignaient sa nouvelle force. Ses yeux verts, desormais libérés de ses lunettes, laissaient apercevoir une flamme de puissance infinie, voilée par les souvenirs des épreuves qu'il avait du traverser. Ils étaient tous quatre vêtus de noir.

            Enfin le train s'arrêta, et ils descendirent pour ensuite se diriger vers le diligences où ils prirent place, non sans avoir salué Hagrid. 

A leur entrée dans le Grande Salle, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux, interrompant les conversations. Le quatuor, sans se formaliser de ces réactions, se dirigea vers la table des Griffondors et s'installa au bout de celle-ci près de celle des Professeurs. Ils s'assèyèrent en silence, puis enfin se tournant vers leurs camarades, ils les interrogèrent du regard.

            "Hahaharry ? C'est toi ?" osa enfin dire Neville

            "Non c'est Voldemort ! Evidemment que c'est moi ! J'ai un peu changé, c'est tout !"

            "C'est tout ?! Mais enfin regardes toi !"

            "C'est ce qu'il fait tous les matins pour tenter de se coiffer ! "intervint Ron

A ces mots tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui.

            "Je te ferais dire que j'ai arrêté de ma faire des illusions depuis une semaine ! " répondit Harry en lui tapant dérrière la tête.

            "Faux ! Ce matin Hermione et moi, on t'a encore surprit devant le miroir de la salle à manger ! " répondit aussitôt Ginny qui avait décroché pas mal de regards appréciateurs au grand déplaisir d'Harry et des garçons Weasley.

            Harry, avec un air désabusé, lui mit son bras autour des épaules avant de lui répondre.

            "J'essayais de comprendre ce qu'il avait de si intérressant pour que tu puisses passer deux bonnes heures devant chaques jour ."

            A ces mots, le jeune fille lui mit son coude dans l'estomac, coup qu'il évita facilement avant de se tourner vers les garçons de son dortoir avec un clin d'œil 

" Et je n'ai toujours pas résolu ce mystère exclusivement féminin !"

            Les rires fusèrent allégeantl'atmosphère qui s'était installée à leur surprenante arrivée. Lorsque les conversations furent bien reprises et que l'on ne s'interresse plus à eux, Harry se tourna vers Ron et Hermione, qui étaient en face de lui, le bras toujours sur les épaules de Ginny pour leur parler à voix basse :

            "Ca ne c'est pas si mal passé, non ?"

            "Il faut dire que c'était à prévoir ! Mais la réaction de Malefoy m'a récompensé de tous les efforts de cet été !" s'exclama Hermione

            "C'est vrai que le blondinet s'est fait avoir en beauté !" reprit Ron

            "Par contre, il va falloir qu'on se trouve une salle tranquille pour s'entraîner, surtout maintenant que l'on est plus très loin de la phase finale. " intervint Ginny

            C'est vrai mais je pensequ'avec la carte du Maraudeur, on ne devrait pas avoir de mal à trouver ça."répondit Harry" Mais ce qui me pose problème c'est qu'on n'ai pas de gymnase pour s'entraîner aux combats."

            "Tu devrais essayer de voir ça avec Sirius, après tout il connaît le château mieux que personne !" rétorqua Ginny.

            "Mouais, l'ennui, c'est que je ne sais pas où il est pour le moment. Il faudrait que j'aille demander à Dumbledore."

            "A propos de Dumbldore, il faut que l'on aille lui parler, vous vous souvenez de ce que nous a dit Sirius ?"

            "Evidemment 'Mione, tu crois que ça ne nous interresse pas ?"

            "Je n'ai pas dit ça Ron."

            "Non, mais tu l'a pensé."

            "Non, c'est faux !"

            "Si, tu l'as pensé !"

            "Non"

            "Si"

Au moment où Ron et Hermione s'étaient tournés l'un vers l'autres, Harry et ginny se regardèrent et de concert poussèrent un soupir digne du Penseur de Rodin. Le reste de la tablée observait, curieux, la scène qui se déroulaient devant leur yeux. Enfin Lee osa glisser à l'oreille d'Harry.

            "Ca leur arrive souvent ? "

Harry se tourna vers Ginny qui répondit en sortant un petit carnet : 

            "37 fois en un mois."

            "Vous faites les comptes ?"

            "On compte leur offrir le carnet, le jour de leur mariage." Répondit Harry

            A ces paroles Ron et Hermione qui n'avaient pas cessé leur échange de "Si, non", les regardèrent en les fusillant du regard pour finir par bouder.

            Au moment où Harry allait intervenir pour faire cesser ces gamineries, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent devant le prfesseur McGonagall et la file des élèves de première année qui se serrzaint les uns contre les autres pour se rassurer. Leurs yeus s'équarquillèrent devant le vieux Choixpeau magique qui trônait sur le tabouret. Le professeur McGonagall vint se mettre à côté de lui et a ce moment un bruit de déchirure se fit entendre et ….. 

_(Désolé pour ceux qui attendait la chanson mais je ne suis pas douée pour les rimes et sinon aller voir chez Alohomora vous en aurez deux !! )_

Toute la salle retentit d'applaudissements pendant que McGonagall déroulait la liste des élèves inscrits cette année.

_(Là-aussi, j'ai du mal à inventer les noms alors je vous fais grâce de la répartition. Désolée si ça vous vexe.)_

Enfin Dumbledore se leva pour le traditionnel discours de début d'année.

"Chers nouveaux et anciens élèves, comme vous le savez nous sommes entrés dans une une période difficile mais nous devons profiter de nos années passées à Poudlard pour essayer de gommer les écarts entres nous afin de présenter un front uni devant Lord Voldemort. Après cette introduction bien sérieuse, je vais vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de DCFM, Mlle Luna Red."

Une jeune femme, pâle aux cheveux blonds cendrés entra et vint s'asseoir entre McGonagall et Hagrid après un petit signe de la main pour ses futurs élèves. Dumbledore reprit la parole :

"Cependant avec avec la situation d'aujourd'hui, le conseil de l'école à décidé d'augmenter les cours de DCFM et d'instaurer une nouvelle option : duel et techniques de combats (DTC). Pour ce faire nous avons engagée deux professeurs. Le professeur Lupin prendra en charge les quatres premières années en DCFM, tandis que le professeur Aurora Star prendra en charge le cours de DTC."

Et c'est sous les applaudissements des ¾ de la salle que RJ Lupin fit son entrée suivi d'une femme aux longs chevuex noir, avec de surprenants yeux qui rappelait la lumière du soleil sur un iceberg. Elle semblait fragile aux premiers abords mais on pouvait sentire malgré tout une force qui transparaissait dans ses gestes. Elle alla s'asseoir en compagnie de Rémus sans faire un geste ou un sourire amical.

"Bien maintenant que nous sommes tout au complet, Bon appétit "

            Les plats en or se remplirent de mets délicieux. Alors qu'ils mangeaient tout en écoutant Ron et Hermione se disputer, Harry sentit un regard posé sur lui. Levant brusquement la tête, il croisa le regard d'Aurora Star qui détourna rapidement les yeux pour discuter vivement avec Rémus. Harry haussa les épaules, tout en se promettant de discuter avec le Maraudeur, mais il gardait au fond de lui l'impresson que cette jeune femme ne lui était pas inconnue.

            A la fin du repas , le quatuor monta directement à la salle commune de Griffondor et s'installa devant la cheminée afin de discuter tout en étant au chaud.

            "Qu'est-ce que vous pensez des nouveaux profs ? " commenca Ginny

            "Elles ont l'air compétentes." Répondit Hermione

            "Et jolies en plus !" ajouta Ron avant de se prendre une claque sur le sommet de la tête "Ouch,ça fait mal ! Et toi Harry ? Harry ?"

            Le dit Harry contemplait le feu, perdu dans ses pensées en laissant un petit sourire flotter sur ses lèvres.

            "Moi je penses que je suis rentré chez moi. Bonne nuit ! "

Il se leva et monta dans son dortoir, se coucha et les bras sous la tête il poussa une dernière fois "Oui, je suis rentré à la maison" avant de s'endormir.

Et voilà ! Un grand merci à tout ceux qui m'ont mis une reviews et merci pour ceux qui ont lu.


	6. Premier cour

Hello comme vous le voyez je vous mets le chapitre 6. Et je voudrais dire un énoooooooooooorme merci à tout ceux qui m'ont envoyés une review.  
  
Breizhonat : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps mais j'avais quelques petits problèmes. Mais enfin la voilà la suite.  
  
Le clown : Merci pour ton mot et voilà la suite !!!  
  
Dadoo92 : Merci et voilà la suite !!!  
  
Luron : De rien Anne-t ça m'a fait plaisir de voir que ça te plait. A bientôt  
  
Tiffany : Merci. Moi aussi j'aime les couples là ( c'est pour ça que je les ai mis pardi) Voilà la suite mais la discu avec Dumbie c'est pour le prochain chapter.  
  
ET maintenant voilà le chapitre 6  
  
VI Premier cours  
  
Harry se redressa sur son lit, en sueur et la respiration courte, mais sans aucun souvenir de ce qu'il avait vu dans son rêve. La vue des rideaux pourpres lui permit de se calmer, et de reprendre un rythme respiratoire normal, afin de calmer son c?ur qui semblait danser le tango dans sa poitrine.  
Se rendant bien compte qu'il n'arriverait plus à dormir, il s'habilla et decsendit dans la salle commune, où il s'instala devant la cheminée et plongea son regard dans les flammes. Aussitôt une image envahit son esprit.  
  
Trois phoenix entourant un quatrième plongés dans des flammes mais sans se consummer. Ils chantaient, un chant envoûtant et terrifiant à la fois. Soudain ils semblèrent reliés par des fils d'ors, mais qui ne les entravaient pas.  
  
Harry revint à la réalité, les flammes de la cheminée avait fait ressurgir un infime morceau de son rêve de cette nuit. Se promettant d'en parler à ses amis, il profita d'être au calme pour continuer sa méditation animagus qui avançait très vite.  
Un bruit de pas le fit s'arrêter et alors qu'ils se rapprochaient, il se releva et se tourna brusquement vers l'arrivant. Qui était en l'occurrence une arrivante. La jeune fille leva les mains en geste de paix et vint s'asseoir à côte de lui, sur le tapis et devant le feu. Harry contempla un instant le jeu du reflet des flammes sur ses cheveux et son visage avant de la questionner :  
  
"-Qu'est ce que tu fais debout, Ginny ?"  
"-La même chose que toi, j'ai mal dormi."  
"-Un rêve ?"  
"-Oui."  
  
Le silence s'installa, un silence plein de la confiance qu'ils se témoignaient l'un envers l'autre. Ginny sentit le sommeil l'envahir, elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon, qui tressaillit légerement avant de lui ouvrir les bras afin qu'elle s'installe confortablement. Elle répondit à l'invitation silencieuse et peu après s'endormit avec un air de totale confiance et sérénité. Il contempla son visage avec une expression de profonde tendresse. Finalement après être retourné à sa contemplation de la dans hypnotique des langues de flammes, il tomba dans une semi-torpeur, qui dura jusqu'au matin, lorsqu'un rayon de soleil vint taquiner le coin de son ?il.  
Se penchant vers le visage endormi, il l'appela doucemnet tout en la secouant l'épaule pour la réveiller en douceur. Finalement, voyant que cela na marchait pas, il lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue avant de la rappelr à nouveau. Cette fois Ginny ouvrit les yeux et sourit aux deux émeraudes qui pétillaient de joie en la regardant.  
  
"-Bonjour Harry !"  
"-Bonjour Ginny ! Bien dormi ?"  
"-Très. J'avais le meilleur des matelas !"  
  
A ces mots, elle réalisa, soudain, qu'elle était encore à moitié allongée sur Harry, et se remit assisse, les joues légerement rosies, cherchant ses mots pour s'excuser. Des bruits de pas retentirent dans les escaliers des dortoirs et ils virent Ron et Hermione descendrent de leurs chambres. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle et qu'ils virent les deux jeunes gens, un même sourire complice apparu sur leur lèvres.  
  
"-Enfin, vous êtes réveillés !" s'exclama Harry.  
"-Oui, d'ailleurs, on se demandait où vous étiez."insinua Hermione.  
"-Bon si on allait déjeuner pour pouvoir ensuite aller parler à Dumbledore." S'empressa de dire Ginny tout en se dirigeant vers le trou du portrait et donc vers la grande Salle pour éviter les questions génantes.  
  
Harry se tourna vers le couple et d'un regard, il leur fit comprendre qu'il partageait le même avis que Ginny et qu'il les invitaient à les suivre. Et c'est avec un air désabusé que Ron et Hermione passèrent à leur tour, le trou du portrait et essayèrent de rattraper une Ginny assez génée.  
  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, ils remarquèrent qu'ils étaient les premiers. S'asseyant à un bout de la table Griffondor, ils attendirent que les plats apparaissent en discutant de leur programme de cette année, qu'Hermione leur avait exposée en grande ligne. Pendant qu'ils déjeunaient, la salle se remplit peu à peu mais un petit espace libre demeurait présent autour du quatuor en pleine discussion. Les emplois du temps arrivèrent et Hermione remercia distraitement le préfet qui le les lui avait tendus, avant de relever soudainement la tête.  
  
"-Lavande ? C'est toi qu'il ont nommée Préfète ?"  
"-Oui, j'ai reçue la lettre cet été mais j'avoue que j'aurai plutôt pensée qu'ils te nommeront."  
"-C'est moi qui est refusée. J'aurai beaucoup de travail cette année et j'en aurai négligée le travail de Prefet. Qui a été nommée avec toi ?"  
"-C'est Seamus."  
"-En effet, intervint Ron, il nous l'a annoncée hier soir en nous disant que maintenant on aurai interêt à se tenir à carreaux"  
  
Harry et Ginny, eux, comparaient leur emploi du temps pour voir lequel était le pire.  
  
"-Regarde Gin, toi tu n'as que 4 heures de potions alors que nous on est passé à 5 heures. Alors ne vient pas me dire que notre emploi du temps est mieux que le nôtre."  
"-Oui, d'accord mais regarde. Vous n'avez plus que deux heures d'options contre trois."  
"-Et alors ? Toi tu ne fais pas Divination au moins."  
"-Bon d'accord. Tu as gagné mon emploi du temps est pire que le mien."  
"-J'adore avoir raison !!!"  
  
Leur discussion s'arreta là contrairement à la dispute de Ron et Hermione, qui avit reproché à ce dernier de ne pas lui avoir dit que Seamus était préfet.  
  
"-Leurs disputes deviennet de plus en plus ridicules" dit Ginny tout en sortant le fameux petit calepin.  
"-Mouais, sans commentaire." Ajouta Harry d'un air blasé.  
  
Après avoir laissé les deux se disputer un peu, Harry intervint pour qu'ils se calment.  
  
"-Bon, c'est pas qu'on n'apprécie pas vos disputes, mais on va finir par être en retard en cours si vous continuez, alors vous faites une pause, et vous pourrez reprendre au déjeuner si vous voulez, OK ?"  
  
A ces mots Hermione se precipitat sur son horraire pour s'informer de la nature du premier cours. Ron poussat un gémissement desespéré en voyant de quoi il s'agissait.  
  
"-Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur nous ?????"  
"-Parce que Rogue veut avoir le plaisir de démarrer les comppteurs avec un score négatif pour nous, et aussi pour nous mettre tout de suite de bonne humeur, voyons c'est évident."  
  
C'est en trainant Ron que le trio se dirigea vers les cachots pendant que Ginny allait, elle, en Sortilège.  
  
Comme à l'accoutumée le groupe de Serpentards se tenaient de l'autre côté de la porte et en voytant le petit groupe s'approcher, Malefoy dessina un sourire mauvais sur son visage.  
  
"-Alors Potter, bonne vacances ? Apparemment ils ont du te faire travailler pour avoir tous ces muscles. Tu as du jouer au déménageurs ? Et avec tes amis aussi."  
  
Seul un silence méprisant répondi à ses provocations  
  
"Vous voyez il n'ose pas repondre parce que c'est la vérité."  
"Malefoy, ce n'es pas parce que tu crois tu savoir que tu sais tout. Mais je me feraiun plaisir de te montrer à quoi j'ai passé mon été."  
"Tu rigoles je veut pas me couvrir de pussière en déplaçant des vieilles caisses poussièreuse !"  
"Comme tu voudras"  
  
Après ces mots Harry se rappuya tranquillement sur le mur avant de reprendre sa conversation sur le problème du gymnase avec Ron.  
  
Il leva à peine les yeux lorsqu'un tourbillon de robes noir arriva et les fit entrer. Il alla s'installer devant avec Hermione et Ron sur le pupitre du milieu et, à la stupéfaction du Professeur Rogue, sortit la recherche des vacances avant même que ce dernier le demande.  
  
"-Je vois que vous avez enfin apris à travailler, Potter"  
"Plus que vous ne le croyez, Professeur"  
"Tres bien. C'est ce que nous allons voir. Pouvez vous me dire quelle potion nous allons faire en regardant la liste des ingrédients affichés au tableau"  
"Du polynectar, Professeur."  
  
Rogue tourna le dos, furieux de ne pas avoir pu prendre en défaut sa tête de turc habituelle, et passa sa mauvaise humeur sur le dos de Neville.  
  
Alors que les marmites mijotaient, Harry sentit soudain une présence derrière lui, puis entendit la voix douceureuse de son professeur de potion à son oreille.  
  
"Je vois que le petit Potter a grandit, mais qu'il a gardé l'arrogance de sa famille. Le parfait griffondor, le si courageux, si parfait Potter. Mais je vous préviens, avec moi ça ne marche pas. Je sais qui vous êtes vraiment. Un petit arriviste qui profite de la situation pour se faire remarquer."  
  
Dès qu'il avait entendu son professeur débiter son baratin, Harry s'était mis en une transe légère pour éviter de lui sauter à la gorge. Ainsi il pouvait continuer son travail tout en n'entendant rien des bétises que lui racontait le crétin graisseux qui lui servait de maître de potion. (NDA Je parle du point de vue de Harry)  
  
Voyant que le couplet qu'il lui servait ne faisait pas effet, Rogue renonça, mais en se redressant lâcha nonchalament :  
"Dix points en moins à Griffondor pour ne pas m'avoir écouter Potter et une retenue avec moi ce soir" Harry se contenta de hocher la tête, ne voulant pas entrer dans le jeu de son professeur, mais se promettant d'en parler à Dumbledore dès que possible.  
  
Lorsque la sonnerie retentit et que les élèves rassemblait leurs affaires, Rogue anonça :  
"Comme aucun de vous, à part certains, n'ont pas réussi à finir. Vous me ferrez une recherche sur les propriétés de cette potion et les cas où elle peut être utilisés et vice-versa, en au moins trois parchemins."  
  
Voilà, c'est tout pour le moment. Mais je me dépèche de terminer le prochain chapitre et je vous le met. Sinon attendez vous à voir une nouvelle fic arrivéee.. Weasley, Potter us Maraudeurs j'ai déjà le premier chapitre de prêt et il devrai arriver d'ici deux-trois jours.  
  
A bientôt 


	7. Premiers étonnements

Hello !!! Me revoila, je ne suis pas encore morte… Bon alors pour commencer les réponses aux reviews du chapitre précedent.

**Hermione99** : Merci beaucoup pour tes deux reviews…Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Harry, il aura sa revanche mais pas tout de suite tout de suite…

**Harry88** : Merci d'avoir reviewés. C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas grand monde qui le fait alors ca fait plaisir d'avoir l'avis des gens. Les tours ce n'est pas pour tout de suite mais ne t'inquiètes pas ca va venir. Les animagis, j'y tenait beaucoup. Je pense que ca permettra à Harry de se rapprocher de son père. Pour les préfets, c'est parce que je ne voulais pas qu'un du trio est des responsabilités, vu qu'il va y avoir de l'action pour eux…

V  Premiers étonnements

            Alors qu'il sortait des cachots, Harry ruminait ce que Rogue lui avait sussurré à l'oreille. L'œil sombre, il marchait mécaniquement dans les couloirs du vieu château jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant la salle de DCFM sans s'en rendre compte.

            Finalement , losqu'il reprit conscience du lieu ou il se trouvait, tous les élèves étaient rentrés et la prof se tenait devant lui, les bras croisée et sourire aux lèvres.

- Et bien Mr Potter, vous reprenez enfin pied parmi nous !

- Euh oui. Désolé Professeur.

Il alla aussitôt s'installer à côté de Ron qui lui avait gardé une place.

- Bien puisque tout le monde est enfin là, je vais pouvoir me présenter. Je suis le professeur Red et cette année, nous allons tout d'abord revoir toutes les bases acquises lors des années précédentes avant d'étudier des sorts plus complexes. Avant tout, il va me falloir diviser la classe en deux. En effet pour ceux qui prendrait l'option Duel et Techniques d'Attaques _(maintenant ce sera DTA) _, nous nous concentrerons seulement sur la défense pendant ce cours. Bien, qui va s'inscrire dans ce cours ?

Plus de la moitié de la classe levèrent le doigt, avec une majorité de Griffondors mais, à la grande surprise du trio, Malefoy s'inscrit sans ses deux chiens de garde attitrés. _(désolé mais ils m'énervent ces deux là)_.

- Ils n'ont pas dû comprendre et sont en train d'essayer de réfléchir ! Regarde, on voit presque de la fumée sortir de leurs oreilles ! glissa Ron à l'oreille d'Harry.

- Le temps qu'ils se disent qu'ils faut lever le doigt, ce sera fini. Répondit Harry en pouffant.

Comme pour lui donner raison, le professeur Red reprit la parole à ce moment.

- Bien, les inscriptions sont closes pour les 5ème années Gryffondor-Serpentard. Pour le groupe qui restera avec moi, nous verrons des sorts d'attaques mineurs et les défenses les plus courantes. Alors, qui pourrait me dir ce que vous avait fait en DCFM depuis le début de votre scolarité ?

Harry ne vit Ron lever la main, mais pourtant elle y était. Vu l'air sérieux, trop sérieux, que son visage arborait, Harry se douta qu'il allait faire quelque chose. Hermione, elle, était restée ébahie, ne s'étant encore jamais fait prendre de vitesse pour répondre à un prof.

            Lorsque le professeur Red le désigna, Ron prit la parole avec un discret clin d'œil pour son voisin.

- Alors la première année, nous avons réussi à déchiffrer la langue bègue, résister à toutes sortes d'odeurs d'ails, étudier le troll des montagnes dans les toilettes des filles, jouer de la flûte, se désemmeler d'une plante vorace, affronter des clefs volantes, un écgéquier géant et enfin le professeur Quirrel possédé par Voldemort. La deuxième année, le professeur Lokhart nous a montré le sort de désarmement, enfin c'était plus le professeur Rogue, et nous appris comment mettre en scène un de ses bouquins et comment se faire élire cinq fois de suite plus beau sourire de Sorcière Hebdo. Et, ah oui, on a aussi vu le basilic et le sort d'oubliette et on a appris qu'il ne fallait pas lâcher des lutins dans une salle de classe. La troisième année a été normale grâce au professeur Lupin, qui a réussi a nous faire faire tout le programme, même si Rogue nous a fait la partie sur la lycantrophie. On a vu entre autre les pitiponks, les épouvantards… Et enfin l'année dernière, grâce au professeur Maugrey, nous avons eu une étude approfondie des Sorts Interdits et un véritable stage de paranoïa. Voilà, je crois que je n'ai rien oublié.

Toute la classe était morte de rire, sauf Hermione qui regardait Ron d'un air désaprobateur, mais avec un peitit sourire, et le professeur Red qui semblait partagée entre pleurer et rire.

Finalement, elle prit la parole d'un ton las :

- Alors si je résume ; un peu, rien, tout, rien. Je me trompe ? Hé bien, nous avons du travail, jeunes gens. Commençons tout de suite par les sortilèges de défense. Qui en connaît ?

- Le charme du bouclier, dit Hermione.

- En effet, c'est un des premiers que nous verrons, mais en fait, je pensais à un autre.

- Le Patronus, tenta Neville

- Oui !, puis devant les exclamations qui fusaient, Chut ! Non, je ne veux pas vous le faire faire tout de suite, ce sera comme un fil rouge tout au long de l'année. Qui peut me dire en quoi consiste le Patronus ?

Harry leva la main.

- Oui, Mr Potter ?

- Il s'agit d'une projection d'une part de notre espoir, sous forme animal qui a une signification spéciale pour nous. Cette forme, argentée et brumeuse, permet de repousser les Détraqueurs et leurs effets négatifs.

- Excellent ! Vous savez encore autre chose ?

- Pour le réaliser, il faut penser à un souvenir agréable avant de prononcer la formule Spéro Patronum.

- C'est parfait, je n'ai rien à ajouter. Alors vous allez passer un par un, pour essayer une première fois. Ne vous affolez pas si vous n'avez pas de forme précise, vous ne devez obtenir qu'un mince filet argenté.

Les élèves passèrent un par un devant le bureau du professeur et s'efforcèrent de réussir le mieux possible. Seul Crabbe et Goyle se firent remarquer en n'obtenant rien du tout, alors qu'ils criaient de toutes leurs forces, surement par faute de carence en souvenir.

            Lorsque vint le tour du trio, ils se regardèrent, puis semblant prendre une décision, Harry se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau. Bien équilibré, il sortit nonchalament sa baguette, et alors que son regard brillait de détermination, il dit tranquillement, sans crier contrairement à ses camarades, la formule. Aussitôt, une fine tête cornue apparut puis une forme majestueuse se déplia et se tourna vers Harry, qui leva la main, pour caresser la tête à noble ramure tout en murmurant un faible "Cornedrue, je te salue". Après avoir lancer un Finite Incatatem, il se tourna vers le professeur qui avait un air ébahi, un peu moins que le reste de la classe, certes, mais tout de même, pour lui demander d'un regard s'il pouvait aller s'asseoir.

- C'était très impressionant, Mr Potter, merci, vous pouvez retourner à votre place. Mr Weasley, s'il vous plait, vous pouvez y aller.

Ron s'avança jusqu'au bureau et lança la formule d'un air assuré. Une chouette argentée déploya ses ailes et survola la classe avant de s'évaporer. Avant que quelqu'un ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, Hermione alla prendre la place de Ron, qui s'était rassi, et fit sortir de sa baguette un grand loup qui passa entre les pupitres avant déclater en milliers d'étincelles argentées.

La sonnerie vint interrompre le silence stupéfait qui s'était abattu sur la classe. Voyant que le professeur Red n'avait toujours pas parlé, le trio rassembla ses affaires et partit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, où ils retrouvèrent Ginny.

Alors que le repas avait déjà commencé, les cinquièmes années présentes en DCFM arrivèrent en discutant avec animation. On vit aussi le professeur Red se glisser jusqu'à la chaise du professeur Dumbledore et lui parler avec animation avant d'aller se rasseoir l'air abasourdi.

Le quatuor se fit bientôt entouré par les élèves de Griffondor, qui parlaient tous en même temps, la seule chose qu'on arrivait à comprendre à peu près était COMMENT ????

Harry leva les yeux vers Dumbledore et chercha une confirmation qu'il sembla trouver dans les yeux de son directeur, puisqu'il se leva et prit la parole.

- STOOOOOOP !!!!!!!!!, il attendit que le silence se fasse parmi ceux qui l'interrogeaient, Je vous expliquerait tout ce soir, OK ?

- Mais, Harry, enfin…c'est…c'est incroyable !, dit Seamus.

- Tu sauras ce soir, et on ne veut pas de questions sur ce sujet avant ce soir, compris ? 

- OK répondirent-ils tous en chœur.

Enfin tranquille, Harry se tourna vers les trois autres qui l'interrogeaient tranquillement du regard.

- On a eu DCFM ce matin, expliqua t'il à Ginny, la prof va nous faire travailler sur les Patronus et on a dû faire une démonstration devant toutes la classe. Tu vois le résultat… Dumbledore veut nous voir tout de suite après le repas.

- Tu crois qu'on le le fera nous aussi, le Patronus ? demanda Ginny, et dans ce cas, je fais comme vous ou je le fais raté ?

- On verra ça avec Dumbledore, répondit Harry.

Ils finirent le repas avant de sortir pour rjoindre le bureau du directeur, Harry guidant les autres. Devant la gargouille, il s'immobilisa et posa la main sur la tête du monstre tout en se concentrant. Celle-ci, libéra le passage presque immédiatement. Le quator s'engagea dans l'escalier tournant et s'arrêta devant la porte de bois massif. Hermione ouvrit la porte et ils pénetrèrent tous dans le grand bureau. Fumseck voleta jusqu'à Harry et s'inclina avant de se poser sur son épaule. Alors que Ron et Ginny discutaient, Hermione contemplait pour la première fois le bureau, les yeux brillants de curiosité face aux instruments divers et variés. Harry, lui, se dirigea vers la vitrine ou était exposée l'épée de Godric Griffondor, qu'il avait tiré du Choixpeau lors de son combat contre le Basilic.

Sa vue lui rappela son combat contre le monstre et le décida à demander une faveur à Dumbledore. Ce dernier entra dans le bureau, ses yeux bleus et pétillents de malice, et observa le quatuor rassemblé.

'Décidement, ils ont bien changés cette année. Je me demande ce qu'ils vont encore trouver comme animation…'

Alors qu'ils pensait, ils ne vit pas deux yeux verts qui le suivait avec une attention extrème. Il s'asseyit sur son fauteuil et offrit des bonbons au citron aux jeunes gens.

Harry refusa et prit la parole sans plus attendre.

- Professeur Dumbledore, excusez-moi, mais je crois que nous avons déjà trouvés l'animation de cette année…

Et voilà fini pour ce chapitre si il vous a plut laissez moi une review. Et si vous ne l'aimez pas laissez en une quand même…


	8. Révélations

Coucou, me revoilà, après une longue absence je sais. Enfin c'est mieux que rien, non ? En tout cas je remercie très vivement les revieweurs qui m'aident vraiment à poursuivre cette histoire.

Bon alors **RAR :**

**Hermione99** : Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Rogue, il aura ce qu'il mérite...Et merci pour tes trois reviews !!

**Harry88** : C'est bon ne t'inquiètes pas. Ce n'es pas encore aujourd'hui que notre tit Harry va devenir un élève modèle !!!

**Onarluca (artémis)** : Au fait c'est quoi que tu préfères comme pseudo ? Merci et voilà la suite !

**Vivi **: merci et la voilà la suite !!!

**Alice Grinderwald** : Merci beaucoup et voilà la suite pour toi aussi !!

**MJ** : Merci pour ton enthousiasme, mais personnellement je ne me trouve pas à la hauteur de certains autres auteurs qui écrivent de magnifiques histoires...Merci pour tout.

Voilà c'est fini !! (Déjà !! Hé oui Béné que veut tu les gens n'aime pas mettre des reviews lorsqu'ils lisent quelque chose...C'est vrai, mais tu n'as pas non plus le talent de Fred et Georges ou d'Alohomora ! Hélas !!! Enfin peut-être que plus de lecteurs vont te mettre des reviews cette fois-ci !!!!)

**Chapitre VIII**

**Révélations**

Le directeur, suite à cette phrase se retourna brusquement vers son auteur, qui lui souriait largement.

- Harry ? C'est bien toi qui vient de parler ?

- Oui professeur.

- Comment a tu fais pour me répondre en utilisant les mêmes mots que moi ?

- Hé bien justement c'est de cela que nous venions vous parler...

Dumbledore fit le tour de son bureau et s'installa dans son confortable fauteuil, qu'Harry soupçonnait d'être rembourré par un sort, avant de se tourner vers ses élèves avec un air attentif.

- Depuis un certain temps, commença Harry, je perçois sans arrêt des murmures, parfois des éclats de voix, mais quand je demande aux gens ce qu'ils m'ont dits, ils me regardent comme si j'avais perdu la tête ! Mais depuis ce matin, quand une personne est proche de moi je l'entend vraiment parler, mais sans qu'elle ouvre la bouche !

- Harry, je penses que tu es en train de récupérer ton héritage

- Mon héritage ? Comment ça ?

- Hé bien, je contais justement te le dire cette semaine. Tout d'abord, je penses que vos poussées de croissance respective ne sont pas seulement dues à l'adolescence...

- En effet

- Je m'en doutais. Sirius a encore frappé n'est-ce pas ? Ce que tu ne sais pas, comme tes amis d'ailleurs qui sont concernés aussi, c'est que vous faites partis d'une prophétie.

- Oui Sirius nous avait dit de vous demander pourquoi on avait chacun deux animagus.

- L'histoire, ou plutôt la légende, remonte aux sources mêmes de la magie. Alors que Merlin, notre père à tous, était sur le point de rendre sa vie, après la mort d'Arthur, il fit une vision de notre monde d'aujourd'hui et de toutes les menaces qui planaient sur lui. IL fit alors le rite de l'Ultime Sacrifice.

- L'Ultime Sacrifice, intervint Hermione, Le Ultime Sacrifice ?

- En effet, Mlle Granger. Pour vos camarades qui ne savent pas ce que c'est, l'Ultime Sacrifice est une promesse que seuls les sorciers mourant et puissant peuvent faire. En gros, il promet de venir en aide à sa descendance, lorsque celle-ci devra lutter contre le mal. Pour cela, il lui transmettra ses pouvoirs à travers le temps et lui choisira des alliés sûrs. Ainsi, il décrit lui-même son descendant et ses amis et donne leur principales caractéristiques.

- Comme leurs Animagus...

- Tout à fait Mlle Weasley. Pour la description du descendant, malheureusement, elle aurait pu convenir à la plupart des Potter que j'ai connu. Mais vos doubles Animagus me confortent dans la pensée qu'Harry est bien l'Elu.

- Encore !! Alors le Survivant, l'Elu...Ca sera quoi la prochaine fois ? Le Néo-Merlin ??

- Je comprends ton énervement Harry, mais cette fois on est tous dans le même bain, je te ferai dire...

- Désolé, Ron. Bon alors, professeur, que fait-on maintenant ?

- Et bien vous allez continuer votre entraînement et toi Harry il va falloir que tu apprennes à contrôler tes nouveaux pouvoirs au fur et à mesure qu'ils arriveront.

- D'ailleurs, il nous faudrait un gymnase.

- Vous en trouverez un dans l'aile Ouest, 3 étage, 12 couloir, derrière le statue d'un jeune loup.

Après s'être concerté du regard et de la pensée, les jeunes gens se levèrent.

- Je vous remercie pour votre franchise professeur Dumbledore, dit Harry , mais je pense qu'il est temps pour nous d'aller nous coucher, histoire de réfléchir à tout ça.

- Je t'en prie Harry, ce fut un plaisir.

Le quatuor sortit donc en silence apparent, mais les pensées fusaient entre eux.

Dumbledore se tourna en souriant vers Fumseck.

- Et bien, cette fois le mal n'a plus qu'à bien se tenir ! Avec la volonté d'Harry, je crois que Voldemort n'arrivera pas à ses plans.

L'oiseau de feu se contenta de battre des ailes tout en chantant un air triomphant.

Pendant ce temps, sur le trajet de la tour des Griffondors, le quatuor discutait toujours en silence.

En entrant dans la salle aux chaudes couleurs, ils se dirigèrent vers le foyer, où brûlait encore un grand feu, malgré l'heure tardive. Ils s'installèrent sur des fauteuils, et plongèrent leur regard dans les flammes. Ce geste rappela à Harry son rêve du matin. Tout en occultant de son visage la chaleur que les autres événements amenaient, il le raconta.

Je comprends, dit Hermione, ce rêve était pour te prévenir de la réalisation de la prophétie que le professeur Dumbledore nous a révélée !

C'est vrai, dit Ron, mais pourquoi 4 phoenix ? On est que trois, non ?

Ron, souffla Hermione exaspérée, tu peut me dire, combien nous sommes dans cette pièce ?

Ben quatre. Pourquoi ?

A ces mots, Hermione vit rouge et, lui plaçant les deux mains de chaque côté de la tête le força à regarder sa petite sœur, qui adoptait elle-même une jolie pigmentation carmine...

Ah, Ah !!! Que va t'il se passer ? Allons nous assister au meurtre de Ron Weasley en direct ? La suite au prochaine épisode et si et seulement si j'ai tout plein de reviews, positive ou non !!!

Grosses bises et à très bientôt !!


	9. Disputes et combats

Story : Harry Potter et le grand pouvoir 

**Disclaimer **: Rien est à moi, à part mon humour à deux balles, mon style d'écriture et le temps que je passe sur cette fics. Tous les personnages que j'ai emprunté à Mme Rowling lui seront rendus sans égratignure (sauf besoin de l'histoire) et je ne déclare aux impôts, aucune somme touchée pour ce que je fait sur ce site ( sniff, sinon j'aurai pu me payer mon permis, au lieu de ça je suis obligée de garder des enfants…).

Bonjour à tous, je sais que je suis impardonnable que je voius ai laissé dans l'expectative durant de long moments, mais j'ai eu pas mal de problèmes ces derniers temps… 

Enfin, vous devez à ma petite sœur, qui m'a tannait, pour rester polie, pour que je mette la suite de cette histoire. Pour les reveiws, je n'ai pas très bien compris comment ça marchait, mais dès que c'est fait, je vous répond promis !

Gros bisous à tous ceux qui me lisent, et je vous laisse avec la suite !

Chapitre IX 

**Disputes et combats.**

Lorsque Ron vit le visage de sa sœur plus rouge que le sien lorsqu'il était en présence de Malefoy, il ne put s'empêcher de frémir tout en pensant qu'il venait de commettre une énorme erreur. Chose bien connu dans la famille Weasley, c'était Ginny qui avait héritée des magnifiques colères et inflexions de sa mère.

La jeune rousse prit une profonde inspiration et avec un calme trompeur, se mit à parler à son idiot de frère qui semblait se ratatiner de plus en plus au fil de ses paroles.

"Ronald Weasley ! Comment oses tu me considérer comme transparente ! Si tu crois que je suis encore une petite fille regardes moi mieux que ça, j'ai grandi depuis les dernières années. Il faut dire que vivre avec toi depuis le jour de ma naissance est déjà une assez grande épreuve pour m'obliger à grandir ! Avant de dire des autres qu'ils ne sont pas assez grand pour risquer leur vie, tu ferais mieux d'aller jeter un œil dehors et dire ça à toutes les personnes qui se battent pour ne pas faire connaître à leur prochains enfants, un monde qu'ils ont connus et que leurs enfants connaissent en ce moment ! "

Après ces derniers mots, les larmes menaçaient de sortie des yeux bleus. La jeunne fille les chassa d'un geste avant de se préparer à reprendre sa discussion avec son frère, lorsqu'une voix douce s'éleva :

"C'est bon Ginny, je crois qu'il a compris et moi aussi. Je te remercie pour ces paroles, elles me permettent de me rappeler que je ne suis pas le seul à me battre et à vouloir faire avancer les choses."

"De rien, Harry, même si ce n'était pas prévu."

La jeune rousse se tourna pour voir l'état de son frère. Celui-ci était plongé dans un monde de réfléxion amorcé par les paroles de sa sœur. Hermione, elle-même était impressionné, à la fois par l'éclat de son ami et de l'état dans lequel se retrouvait Ron, qu'elle avait pour habitude de voir hurler sur quiconque osait se mettre en travers de sa route et de ses idées.

"Il faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu réussis ce genre de miracle Ginny, ça pourrait me servir un de ces jours."

"Pas de problème, le truc c'est ton visage avant que tu parles, et ensuite tu n'as qu'à laisser ton cœur te dicter tes paroles, c'est auusi simple que ça. Toutefois, je te conseillerai d'être soit dans un endroit tranquille et sans témoins, soit devant des gens en qui tu as toutes confiances, car parfois tu te retrouves à dire des choses impossibles !"

Pendant cet échange de conseils ultra-féminins, le dernier Weasley avait repris conscience et s'était rendu compte qu'il devait des excuses à quelqu'un.

"C'est bon Ron, je te pardonnes, mais ne refait plus jamais, un truc comme ça, pigé ?"

"OK, Ginny, c'est promis."

"Bon, si ça ne vous fait rien, on pourrait peut-être réfléchir sur ce que nous a dit Dumbledore" intervint alors Hermione.

"C'est vrai, que c'est bizarre. Comment un sorcier qui a vecut plus de 1000 ans avant nous aurait t'il pu savoir que l'on aurait besoin de son aide ?"

"Tu sais, il paraît qu'au moment de sa mort, on devient omniscient, qu'on a une révélation de tout le Temps, qu'il soit passé, présent ou futur. A mon avis, Merlin a du avoir ce flash et décidé de cet Ultime Sacrifice à ce moment là."

"Merci, Hermione. Je pense que je ne me serai jamais…"

"Attends,Harry, ca veut dire que tu es le descendant de Merlin ?"

"Bravo Ron pour cette brillante intervention, on ne s'en serait pas douter nous-même."

"Oh, ça va, Ginny, ai encore un peu de respect pour ton frère."

"Oui, Ronnykins."

Alors que la conversation avait dévié sur cette échange remarquable d'amour fraternel, Harry et Hermione, tout en souriant, se tenaient sur leur gardes prêts à intervenir pour calmer le jeu. Voyant Hermione, sourire tranquillement tout en regardant Ron, devenir progressivement de plus en plus rouge, mais toujours à peu près calme, Harry se perdit dans ses réflexions. Décidemment, il n'aura jamais une année scolaire tranquille, sans aventures ou découvertes bizzares. En regardant les trois autres personnes présentes dans cette pièce, il fut rempli d'une bouffée de reconnaissance et d'amitié pour ces trois personnes, qui, bien que le connaissant sous toutes ses coutures, l'avaient acceptés et le soutiendraient dans cette épreuve qu'il allait traversé.

Son regard passait d'une personne à une autre. Chacune d'elle représentait un pan de sa vie et de son amour. A Ron, l'amitié franche et solide entre garçon, le premier qui l'avait fait rentré dans sa tribu fraternel. Grâce à lui il avait découvert l'amour familial dans sa plénitude, et il se sentait son vrai frère d'adoption. Hermione, la sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Elle était l'écoute et le conseil de bon sens incarné, prête à recueillir ses confidences et ses doutes et à l'orienter vers la meilleur voie pour lui. Ginny, il préférait ne pas mettre tout de suite de mot sur leur relation. De timide, elle était devenue franche et enjouée, sachant mieux que quiconque ce dont il avait besoin et à quel moment. Son sentiment pour elle dépassait largement la simple amitié, mais il n'osait mettre un nom sur ce sentiment si curieux qu'il ressentait pleinement pour la première fois. Tout un mélange de tendresse, de confiance et d'attirance le submergeait dès qu'il la regardait.

Après l'explication fraternelle, le quatuor décida de laisser une repos d'une nuit sur tout ça avant de se retrouver le lendemain matin devant la statue abritant le gymnase.

Seulement la nuit ne fut pas très tranquille pour Harry qui restait obsédé par ce rêve. Finalement il décida de se lever et d'aller errer dans les couloirs, tout en prenant la précaution d'emporter la cape, cadeau d'Hagrid, qui lui permettrait d'éviter toutes rencontres impromptues. Ses pensées filaient tout au long de ses pas. Alors comme ça, il était le descendant de Merlin, mais pourquoi ses parents, dont l'un devait l'être aussi, et que l'on disait si puissants, n'avaient pas réussi à vaincre Voldemort, pourquoi, lui il arriverait-il ? Mais Dumbledore, a dit aussi que Merlin m'avait choisi des amis sûrs, donc je ne suis plus seul à affronter Voldemort, mais nous serons quatre ! Mais, Ginny, je ne veut pas qu'elle soit mise en danger, et Hermione aussi, et puis Ron…Je dois pourtant respecter leur choix, ils savent ce que rester avec moi implique. Je dois donc leur accorder la même confiance que Merlin.

Toutes ces pensées se bouscoulaient sans fin, il finit par atterir devant la statue du jeune loup. Il s'assit et décida d'attendre là que les autres le rejoignent. La première apparition lui fit battre le cœur plus rapidement que d'ordinaire. Une forme rousse aux longs cheuveux, vétue d'un justaucorps noir, se dirigeai d'un pas alerte dans sa direction. Lorsqu'elle le vit, un sourire éblouissant apparut sur ses lèvres.

"Harry ! Toi non plus tu n'es pas arrivé à dormir ?"

"Non, je suis allé marcher avant de venir vous attendre ici."

"Bon, alors entrons et commençons l'échauffement. Hermione et Ron sont bloqués par une explication urgente sur les réfléxions du matin !"

"D'accord, je te suis !"

Les deux jeunes gens entrèrent donc dans le gymnase. Ils découvrirent une grande pièce équipé de tout le nécessaire pour leur entrainement.

Harry se débarrassa de sa cape et commença à s'étirer tous ses muscles un par un, tel un chat au réveil. Ginny, elle, préféra attaquer par des assouplissement plus ou moins spéctaculaire, faisant penser à une acrobate du cirque de Pékin.

Finalement tous deux se mirent en position de combat. La première, Ginny passa à l'attaque avec un petit clin d'œil pour Harry. Ce dernier para facilment l'attaque avant d'aller se repositionner pour attendre le prochain coup. Il ne tarda pas. Cependant la rousse décida d'augmenter le rythme de la cadence en voyant Harry figé en position de défense. Ce dernier fint par répondre aux attaques mais en ne donnant jamais toute sa pleine puissance. Finalement Ginny arrêta et c'est d'un air véxé qu'elle s'adressa au jeune brun :

"Tu me crois trop faible pour me battre contre toi ?"

"C'est vraiment ce que tu veut ?", lui répondit malicieusement Harry.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille se remit en position. Cette fois ce fut Harry qui passa à l'attaque le premier. Ginny para facilement et répliqua aussitôt, le rythme augmentait et peu à peu la jeune fille s'essouflait à force de parer les coups de son adversaire. Ce dernier profita d'un moment d'inattention de sa part pour lui faucher les jambes et l'immobiliser sur le tapis. Ce qui avait démarrer par un combat de type karaté finit plus en lutte gréco-romaine qu'autre chose. Enfin, Ginny finit par immobiliser Harry et lui plaqua les bras au dessus de sa tête alors qu'elle était assise sur son torse.

"Alors, je suis faible ?" lui demanda t'elle alors qu'elle essayait de reprendre son souffle.

"Non, distraite !" répliqua Harry.

Alors qu'il prononçait ces mots, il lança ses jambes qui la saisirent au niveau de la poitrine provoquant un renversement de situation. Leurs deux visages étaient si proches qu'ils sentaient chaucun le souffle de l'autre.

Ils restèrent ainsi durant un temps qui leur sembla éternels avant de se faire ramener dans le monde réel par un toussotement qui venait de la porte de la salle.


	10. Rapprochements et complots

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages pas à moi, ne sont pas à moi. Par contre on touche pas à mes miens ! Je ne touche aucune rétribution en espèce, chèque, action Harry Potter ou autre. Je ne demande pas d'argent pour ce que je fait (c'est pour ça que je vais m'épuiser dans des colonies pour payer mon permis !) Bon, je crois que j'ai tout dit…

Coucou à tous et voici un nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous, pour fêter la fin de mes épreuves du bac (Rhhha pourquoi on fait des oraux à 8h00 du mat (en plus la prof était en retard de 20 minutes)) qui se sont plutôt bien passés. Quoique si quelqu'un connaît une machine à remonter le temps, je me porte volontaires pour aller tuer Platon (père de la philosophie) et les profs d'Anglais qui ont écrits le sujet de L LV2.

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Si je suis longue à mettre de nouveau chapitre, c'est surtout que je n'ai pas d'ordi fixe, si bien que parfois je recommence mon chapitre depuis le début et que l'histoire prend une toute autre tournure… Sinon là je me suis bien marré en l'écrivant car en même temps le scène défilait dans ma tête ! Donc, j'espère que vous allez apprécier autant que moi !

Ha oui, je crois que j'ai enfin compris comment marchait le nouveau système de reviews, donc je vais vous répondre, dès que mon opérateur daignera me mettre une connexion qui marche longtemps !

**X Rapprochements et complots**

Ce toussotement les tira de leur contemplation mutuelle, pour les plonger dans les affres de la gêne totale. En effet, le seul et unique Sirius Black se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il était arrivé pendant la deuxième partie du combat et n'avait pas voulut interrompre ce moment, en profitant pour mesurer les progrès de deux de ses protégés depuis qu'il les avait laissé pour partir en mission. Le résultat l'avait étonné ! En deux mois, ils s'étaient grandement améliorés ! Harry alliait principalement souplesse et force tout en réfléchissant ses mouvements. Ginny, elle, privilégiait la fougue et une certaine ruse… Ce dont Harry ne manquait pas non plus, la fin du combat étant particulièrement imprévue, ce que Sirius avait apprécié, soupçonnant un certaine gène Potter attiré par des rousses au caractère volcanique…

Harry et Ginny reprirent bien vite contenance et se fut un Harry rougissant qui se jeta dans les bras d'un Sirius goguenard.

-Sirius ! Que fait tu là ?

-Et bien, je passais par notre beau château de Poudlard et je me suis dit 'tiens, il n'y aurait pas un garçon qui habiterait là et qui me serai affilié ?' alors je suis venu vous voir ! D'ailleurs joli combat !

C'est dernier mots furent dit avec un sourire en coin et un sourcil fortement relevé ! Aussi tôt les deux jeunes gens rougirent fortement. Heureusement pour eux, des bruits de discussion houleuse se firent entendre dans le couloir. Reconnaissant les voix de Ron et Hermione, Sirius ne s'inquiéta pas mais demanda plutôt d'un air léger le sujet de la dispute d'aujourd'hui. Ce fut Ginny qui le renseigna avec un air tout aussi blasé que celui qu'Harry arborait.

-Quand je suis partie, Ron venait de dire à Hermione que les gens du matin, c'était malsain.

-Ouille ! Mais apparemment ça a bifurqué.

En effet parmi les rares échos qui leur parvenaient, on pouvait entendre des mots comme 'goinfre' ou 'bouffeuse de livre'. Les trois gens présents dans la pièce ne savaient pas choisir entre grimacer ou rire. Ce fut finalement la dernière proposition qui l'emporta et le spectacle de trois personnes, pourtant totalement douées de raison mais pliées de rire, figea Hermione et Ron dans leur dispute. Figés devant la porte ils s'entreregardèrent avant d'hausser les épaules et d'entrer calmer les fous pour qu'ils puissent enfin commencer l'entraînement.

La présence de Sirius ne les gêna pas le moins du monde. Ils commencèrent par les différents exercices d'assouplissements avants d'entamer un mini tournoi entre eux. Finalement après une écrasante victoire d'Harry sur Hermione qui fut battu par Ginny mais qui elle-même avait vaincu de peu son frère qui fut lui-même impitoyablement écrasé par le jeune Potter mais eu sa revanche sur sa brunette préférée qui avait tout de même mis Harry en difficulté avant de devoir s'incliner quand celui-ci avait pris la vitesse supérieure. (Ça va tout le monde suit ?)

Sirius put voir que Ron et Hermione avait, eux aussi, beaucoup progressé durant ces deux mois. Hermione manquait de vivacité et de souplesse, mais son esprit analogique et ses connaissances palliaient un temps soit peu ces lacunes qu'elle comblerait avec le temps.

Ron, lui, avait encore augmenté sa force et sa rapidité de réaction, mais son impulsivité lui jouait des tours. Il était trop pressé d'en finir avec les combats qu'il menait, se laissant ainsi piéger par des plus rusés que lui. Toutefois, le don de stratège qu'il démontrait aux échecs devrait pouvoir se transmettre dans les combats une fois qu'il aurait pris confiance en lui.

Sirius prit alors la parole :

-Bon, comme vous avez sûrement du le remarquer, vos capacités physiques ont changées en même temps que votre corps, c'est un signe annonciateur que le moment de l'assimilation est proche. Vous avez continués les méditations ? Bien, donc normalement d'un moment à l'autre, votre animal peut se manifester, évitez des émotions violentes, ou bien un effort trop important, cela pourrait déclancher prématurément la transformation qui serait alors plus dure à maîtriser, car les sentiments sont instables et ne peuvent être des éléments facilement déclenchants, comme clés de transformation on peut mieux faire ! Privilégiez les moments de réflexion et de méditation pendant la semaine qui arrive, afin de permettre que les transformations se fassent par votre volonté.

Les jeunes gens sentirent toute l'importance de ces mots et hochèrent gravement la tête en réponse à la question muette de Sirius.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Vous avez vu l'heure ! On va être en retard à nos premiers cours, ce qui ne manquera pas de faire une mauvaise impression aux professeurs…

Harry, Ginny et Sirius n'entendirent pas la fin de la réplique d'Hermione ni les marmonnements que Ron ne put s'empêcher de fournir, vu le bruit de la claque qui suivit peu de temps après le départ de la brunette qui avait entraînée le rouquin à sa suite.

Harry soupira devant la dure journée qui allait l'attendre, pris entre les disputes de ses deux amis et sans soutien ou du moins échappatoires comme durant cet été, cela allait être dur !

Ginny se tourna vers lui et lui fit un sourire d'encouragement tout en lui soufflant un 'Bonne chance' au coin de son oreille avant de s'enfuir vers sa salle de cours via un passage au dortoir pour prendre ses affaires.

Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher de tressaillir lorsqu'il avait sentit le souffle de la jeune fille sur sa nuque et son corps si proche.

Sirius, toujours présent avait pu suivre le cheminement sentimental de son filleul et ne put empêcher un large sourire de s'épanouir sur son visage, laissant son filleul partir vers ses cours et rejoindre ses deux amis pour éviter qu'ils ne s'étripent mutuellement. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit les pas de son amoureux de protégé qu'une pensée terrifiante lui vint à l'esprit. 'Harry a-t-il déjà eu La discussion ?' (cf. la fic traduite par mes soins 'L'amour est un match de Quidditch' c'est bien je me fais de la pub moi-même !)

La journée continuait et c'est un Harry exténué et désespéré de ne pas pouvoir étrangler de ses propres mains ses deux meilleurs amis qui arriva dans la grande salle où il s'écroula sur une place libre à côté d'une charmante rousse. Cette dernière lui sourit d'un air amusé avant de revenir vers son assiette en demandant d'un air innocent :

Dure journée ?

Tout ce qu'elle obtint fut un grognement de frustration qui la fit rire aux éclats.

-Je suis au moins heureux que cela te fasse rire, mais moi je commence à ne plus en pouvoir, j'ai du avoir au moins cinq envies de meurtres qui auraient pu se faire, mais la présence de professeur les ont empêchées, heureusement pour eux. J'EN PEUX PLUS !

Ce cri de désespoir ne fit que renforcer le fou rire de la jeune fille alors qu'un certain nombre de personne se retournait vers le duo avec des airs étonnés. L'objet de la discussion fit alors son entrée, occupé par son activité favorite, une discussion vive en cours sur un sujet qui n'avait rien à voir avec celui de départ.

En voyant cela la tête d'Harry retomba sur le plateau de la table avec un bruit sourd, redonnant une nouvelle vigueur au rire de la rousse qui commençait à hoqueter.

Finalement après s'être calmée, elle se tourna vers le jeune homme, le tira par le bras et le fit sortir discrètement de la salle pour avant de le projeter vers un placard à balais un peu l'écart.

Ce dernier, trop heureux d'échapper à la dispute traditionnelle du soir ne questionna la jeune fille qu'en la voyant ouvrir la porte du susdit placard.

-Ginny ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Bon, écoute. Moi aussi j'en ai marre qu'ils se disputent ou discutent comme ils le disent si bien. Donc, on va faire quelque chose toi et moi pour résoudre ça !

Le jeune homme en voyant le sourire satanique qui commençait à s'élargir sur le visage de sa compagne, réalisa tout l'impact de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-On lance un complot ?

-Tout a fait, Monsieur Potter !


	11. Discussion, réflexions et chose étrange

Je crois que enfin serai le mot le plus approprié à ce chapitre ! En effet après de nombreux problème, un bac et un été chargé de travail, je suis enfin rentrée en fac avec un emploi du temps me permettant des plages de temps libres plus qu'honorables ! Je sais ce n'est qu'un petit chapitre, mais j'écris au fil de l'inspiration. Mon plan initial est sans cesse chamboulé par de nouvelles idées, si bien que rien ne prévoyait que j'ailles là où je vais (dans l'histoire, hein, pas dans ma vie). De plus mon cahier-plan à été malheureusement confondu avec un vieux brouillon et doit être en train de finir ses jours dans une brique de lait (vive le recyclage !) Mais, enfin, ça y est !

Merci pour toute vos reviews. Je suis désolé de ne pas toujours répondre très rapidement, mais j'ai beaucoup de travail à la fac et pas de connexion dans ma chambre, donc je dois glisser ces réponses pendant une heure de trou que j'ai dans mon emploi du temps !

Donc, voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi (à part ce qui est à moi !). Je rends donc à Rowling, ce qui est à Rowling ! Je ne suis pas payée (j'aimerai, je pourrai me trouver une autre chambre !) et ne fait ceci que dans le but de m'amuser et de partager ma passion avec d'autres fans tout aussi bénévole !

**XI Discussions, réflexions et chose étrange !**

Cette absence de Ginny et Harry réussi à passer inaperçue par les deux futurs concernés de ce complot. En effet personne en-dehors de Harry ou Ginny n'osaient interrompre le couple le plus explosif de Poudlard pendant leur "discussion". Durant le repas les deux conspirateurs eurent donc le temps de se concerter avant de revenir vers leurs places sans que quiconque ne remarque leur absence.

Ils échangèrent un regard emplis de malice en voyant que la discussion continuait toujours et même que Ron et Hermione avaient ressortis "les vieux dossiers". En effet des goinfres ou bien Miss Rat de Bibliothèque surgissaient dans des phrases sans aucun rapport avec le sujet de base, à savoir la soit disant tonne de devoirs dont Ron s'était plaint.

Le Repas se passa donc avec ce divertissement pour la partie de la table des Griffondors autour d'eux, avant qu'ils ne décident de se tourner vers un Harry en train de les regarder des éclats de rire cachés au fond de ses prunelles vertes, faisant échos à ceux présents dans les yeux de Ginny. Face à cette débauche de bonne humeur, les deux jeunes gens semblèrent se rendre compte de leur attitude plus qu'irrespectueuse pour leur ami. Ce dernier fit taire toute tentative d'excuse en levant une main.

-Je vous aurai bien laissé continuer mais il faut que j'aille voir le professeur Dumbledore pour lui demander un mot qui m'excusera d'avoir rater ma retenue avec Rogue, hier soir. Comme la réunion avec lui a durée plus longtemps que prévue, je pense qu'il peut soit me l'annuler, soit la déplacer. Sur ce, je ne sais pas quand je reviendrai à la Salle Commune, donc ne m'attendais pas pour aller vous coucher, sauf si vous avez quelque chose de mieux à faire…

Cette dernière phrase, dite avec un petit sourire en coin, eu l'effet escompté, un rougissement total et synchrone de ses deux interlocuteurs. Alors qu'ils s'étaient repris et préparés à répondre sur le fait qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire, ensemble du moins ce soir, leur détracteur avait pris la fuite, mais des échos de rire dans le Grand Hall semblèrent venir narguer le rouquin et la jeune Granger.

Les deux adolescents croisèrent leur regards un moment avant de détourner la tête, une chaleur se diffusant rapidement sur leur visage. Ce fut un couple bien silencieux qui se rendit vers la tour de Griffondor.

Après cinq minutes de trajet, Ron secoua la tête et, semblant sortir de ruminations internes, se tourna timidement vers Hermione, sans toutefois oser lui parler. Il ouvrait la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt, ne sachant que dire et comment sa camarade pourrait le recevoir. Ce qu'il ne voyait pas, tout occupé à ses pensées, c'est qu'il se passait exactement le même cheminement intellectuel chez la jeune fille. Finalement celle-ci prit son courage à deux mains et entraîna son ami dans une salle libre qui passait dans le coin.

Hermione ferma la porte et s'adossa dessus pour éviter que son compagnon ne prenne la fuite, peut-être effrayé par cet épisode, pour le moins imprévu de sa soirée.

Elle n'en n'aurai pas eu à s'en inquiéter. En effet, sidéré par ce geste, le jeune homme restait un peu hébété par la situation, mais après avoir repris ses esprits, il s'adossa à une table et s'apprêta à écouter ce que la jeune fille avait à lui dire.

-Ecoutes, Ron, je pense qu'il faut vraiment qu'on parle…

-Vas-y, je t'écoute Hermione.

-Je crois qu'Harry a raison, on devient vraiment ridicule avec ses disputes, je ne peux plus supporter que chaque discussion avec toi se finisse par une bataille rangée avec comptage de points sur des sujets pour le moins enfantins.

-Je comprends. J'essaye de faire des efforts, mais c'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je veux te montrer que moi aussi je peux avoir raison, que tu n'es pas la seule à pouvoir réfléchir, que tu peux aussi compter sur moi ou même sur Harry.

-Mais…je compte sur vous !

-Non, pour moi, dès que tu nous parles à propos de décisions importantes à prendre, c'est toujours ton avis qui prime. Parfois devant toi, j'ai l'impression de ne redevenir qu'un gamin que personne n'écoute…

-C'est faux, je vous écoute !

-Non, Hermione, tu nous entends tout juste !

Stupéfaite par ces mots, le jeune fille ne réagit pas lorsque le jeune Weasley amorça un mouvement vers la porte, l'ouvrit et sortit, laissant là une jeune fille plongée dans de profondes réflexions, lui faisant faire une véritable introspection et surtout une croissance.

Laissons-là une jeune fille en pleine réflexion pour rejoindre notre Harry national en chemin vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Le jeune sorcier se sentait en pleine forme, malgré un fait qui allait grandissant. Plus que jamais il ressentait un besoin de silence. Les voix des esprits de son entourage immédiat ne faisait que s'amplifier avec le temps et ne lui laissait donc plus aucun moment de répit personnel. Seul lorsqu'il était avec ses amis, il pouvait alors se sentir pleinement lui-même, aucune pensées parasites ne s'ingérant alors dans ses cheminements de pensées qui devenaient de plus en plus tortueux au fur et à mesure des jours qui passaient. Se savoir descendant de plusieurs sorciers des plus célèbres était déjà une chose, mais que des pouvoirs de Merlin lui étaient légués, et pas des moindres, qu'il allait devoir travailler encore plus pour les contrôler et ainsi éviter de devenir une menace incontrôlable pour le monde sorcier et ses amis, qu'il voulait au contraire toujours protéger.

Ses réflexions parcouraient son esprit tandis que son souffle mesurait le rythme de ses pas. Il ne vit donc pas une forme qui venait en sens inverses, toute aussi absorbée dans de sombres pensées que lui. La rencontre semblait donc inévitable, pourtant la forme se décala inconsciemment peut-être, de quelques centimètres avant de s'arrêter pour regarder cette personne qui semblait transportée dans un autre monde, loin de toute considération matérielle.

Si Harry s'était arrêté et retourné, il aurait pu apercevoir le professeur Star le contempler de ses surprenant yeux, qui à cet instant semblaient refléter un mélange de tristesse et de profonde chaleur.

Il stoppa sa marche devant la gargouille gardienne de bureau du directeur. Celle-ci le laissa passer sans rien demander ou sans qu'Harry est fait quoi que soit. Il pénétra dans le bureau et s'assit alors dans un fauteuil, dans un coin près de la vitrine de l'épée de Gryffondor qui luisait d'une étincelle mortelle, alors que les rubis semblaient luire d'une lueur sanguine. Comme hypnotisés par cette lueur, la vision d'Harry sembla se dédoubler.

Le décor changea sous ses yeux.

Une grande armée se battait devant le château de Poudlard. Les soldats étaient habillés de tabars et de tuniques aux armes des fondateurs. Harry regardait autour de lui, quand soudain une flèche vint vers lui, il se baissa pour l'esquiver, mais ce n'était pas lui qui contrôlait son corps.

'Erreur' se dit-il' ce n'est pas mon corps'

En effet, c'était un corps plus âgé, plus massif et qui surtout tentait l'épée à la main. A ce moment un soldat se présenta devant lui pour l'apostropher.

-Lord Griffondor, les armées des ténèbres se regroupent sur le flanc est, il nous faut faire une contre-offensive si nous voulons résister !

Harry était stupéfait par ce qu'il entendait. Cet homme avait-il bien dit Griffondor ? Il avait du manger quelque chose de pas frais, ce n'était pas possible. Alors qu'il était en train de revoir mentalement tout son menu du soir pour trouver l'aliment hallucinogène qu'il avait du ingérer, une voix sortit de son corps, heu, du corps où il était momentanément hébergé.

-Demandez aux Elfes d'intervenir sur le flanc ouest, que leurs archers fassent regrouper les ennemis au centre, pour que nous puissions alors attaquer de front avec les centaures.

Aussitôt le soldat fit demi-tour pour se faufiler entre les lignes ennemies vers des êtres élancés qui abattaient méthodiquement des gobelins qui eux, s'acharnaient sur une troupe de sorciers qui semblaient sans défense face à leur mâchoires aux dents aiguisées.

La bataille continua selon le plan qu'avait formulé l'homme qui fonça sans plus attendre vers la troupe d'ennemis regroupés. Harry, toujours présent en lui, ne put s'empêcher de frémir lorsque l'épée s'empara de la première vie, une créature étrange sans consistance réelle. Il sentit pourtant chaque goutte de fluide que cette créature perdait par le fil de l'épée. Cette sensation était à la fois excitante et repoussante, un voile rouge sembla s'étendre devant les yeux de son hôte alors que celui-ci continuait d'avancer en semant un chemin de mort.

Enfin, il arriva au centre de la mêlée. Là, un homme le laissa sans voix. Que faisait Voldemort ici ?

Son corps s'arrêta. Une bulle de silence sembla s'installer et, alors qu'autour d'eux les combats faisaient rage, le temps sembla se ralentir. L'homme se tourna vers Harry-et-son-corps et sourit d'un sourire sans joie aucune, plutôt de l'amertume en fait.

-Godric, tu sais ce qu'il faut faire maintenant. Je ne peux arrêter ce qui est en moi, tu le sais. D'ici peu je ne serai plus ton ami, mais ton ennemi le plus acharné. La magie est trop forte, je ne sais pourquoi je l'ai déclenchée, c'était plus fort que moi. Fait le !

L'homme sembla lutter pour sortir ce dernier ordre. Dès qu'il referma sa bouche, ses yeux roulèrent dans leur orbite et lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau en face de lui, ses pupilles avaient disparus, laissant place à une surface lisse. Lisse et rouge sombre. Les mêmes yeux que Voldemort.

L'homme-Harry leva son bras doucement, comme à contrecœur.

A ce moment une voie lointaine se fit entendre.

La suite dès que j'aurai terminée cette dissertation sur Rome à la fin de la République (133-44 avt JC) C'est pas du gâteau, je ne trouve pas de documents pertinents ! Enfin ça ne devrait pas prendre autant de temps que précédemment !


	12. Des histoires qui font l'Histoire

Alors là je dois dire que je m'épates ! Un nouveau chapitre si rapidement ! Je suis inspirée en ce moment, même si j'aimerais bien vous donner plus, je ne me sens pas capable de faire mieux ! J'écris un peu à l'envie, quand je trouve des choses à raconter, je le fais, sinon non ! Donc voilà ! Je suis ravie de répondre aux reviews, surtout maintenant que j'ai compris le truc (lol). Donc je vous laisse avec le dernier fruit de mon esprit tordu !!!

**Disclaimer **: Rien à moi, pas payé, tout à Rowling que je respecte infiniment !!!

**Chapitre XII Des histoires qui font l'Histoire (enfin peut-être…)**

L'illustre professeur Dumbledore, célèbre directeur de la non moins célèbre école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, remontait pensivement et un tantinet contrarié dans son bureau. Pourquoi le conseil de l'école avait-il encore une fois refusé sa demande d'installer dans toute l'école des distributeurs de confiseries moldus et sorcières ? Pourtant toutes les autres écoles de l'Angleterre en possédaient ! Il avait bien tentés de les convaincre en leur faisant goûter à ses friandises préférées telles que les Mars, Lions ou encore des Mister Freeze au citron, mais rien n'y avait fait. A croire qu'ils s'étaient tous fait laver le cerveau par des nutritionnistes moldus.

Déçu par cet échec, qui n'était que temporaire, il se jurait bien de remettre cette question à l'ordre du jour assez rapidement, il monta les escaliers de son bureau après avoir donne le mot de passe (Raphaello) à la gargouille. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à trouver le spectacle qui l'attendait.

Dans un coin de son bureau, assis et fasciné par la vitrine à ses côtés, se tenait Harry. Le directeur s'approcha de lui en l'interpellant, mais ne voyant aucune réponse de la part du jeune homme, il le regarda un peu plus soigneusement. Le garçon semblait absent, comme détaché de son enveloppe corporelle, ses yeux verts étaient exorbités et fixés sur l'épée de Gryffondor, qui elle luisait d'une lueur sanguine. Face à cette situation, Albus se rappela tout d'un coup d'un minuscule paragraphe qu'il avait lu lorsque le jeune garçon lui avait apporté l'épée après son combat dans la chambre des Secrets en deuxième année. Déjà, après sa lecture, ce paragraphe l'avait fait longuement réfléchir sur Harry, ce qui avait motivé les recherches qu'il avait alors entamé sur la généalogie des Potter, pour découvrir cette double ascendance mythique. L'épée pouvait, lorsqu'elle le jugeait près, amener son légitime propriétaire à une période de son histoire déterminante pour l'actuel propriétaire, à savoir ici, Harry. Cette épée avait une longue histoire et Dumbledore se demandait quel moment particulier, elle pouvait bien lui faire voir…

Harry regardait, fasciné l'épée se lever alors même que le visage de l'homme qui l'abritait, se reflétait dans la lame et montrait qu'il le faisait à contrecœur, presque malgré lui. La lame ne cessait de monter, hypnotisant à la fois l'adversaire et Harry. Une fois à l'apogée de sa trajectoire, Harry s'attendit presque à une manifestation hors du commun de puissance (et non ce n'est pas Highlander), mais l'image se figea, et une voie se fit entendre de plus en plus distinctement par le jeune homme. Alors qu'il semblait se rapprocher du son, l'image, elle devenait de plus en plus floue, avant de finir dans un tourbillon de couleurs éblouissantes pour finir par un blanc lumineux, où une figure bienveillante se fit voir. Cette figure de noble vieillard lui sourit et lui adressa un petit signe de bienveillance. Cette figure, elle aussi se dissipa pour laisser place aux yeux bleus pétillants de son directeur qui semblait plus curieux qu'un petit garçon fouillant la maison avant le matin de Noël pour trouver ses jouets.

Harry cligna des yeux, tel un hibou pris en pleine lumière, avant de reprendre contact avec la réalité.

'Alors quelle époque a-t-il vu ? Bah, c'est pas grave, pas comme le sempiternel refus de la commission de ne pas vouloir mes bonbons, c'est pas grave je les aurai ! Peut-être qu'en le soumettant au vote des élèves…'

-Pitié, Professeur, arrêtez de penser, je commence à faire une crise d'hypoglycémie en vous entendant penser de bonbons à ce point.

-Comment va tu Harry ?

-Et bien, je me sens perturbé pour tout vous dire. En m'installant ici je ne pensais pas me retrouver là où j'étais ! Comment cela ce fait-il ? Vous le saviez, vous l'avez pensé quand je suis revenu à moi ? C'est l'épée, non ? Oui j'en suis sûr, elle était là, à l'époque que j'ai vu, enfin ce n'était pas moi, j'étais en quelqu'un mais il ne devait pas le savoir, on était en pleine bataille contre une armée des ténèbres, et tout à coup j'ai vu Voldemort devant moi, enfin je ne penses pas que c'était Voldemort, non ? Il ne pouvait pas être là à ce moment là. Le Moyen-Âge, ce devait être le Moyen-Âge, vu les costumes qu'ils portaient, mais Voldemort n'est pas si vieux ? C'est vrai qu'il n'est plus de première jeunesse, sans vouloir vous vexer professeur, mais là il avait l'air d'avoir la cinquantaine, comme mon hôte, d'ailleurs, donc ça ne pouvait pas être Voldemort, mais qui alors? En plus ce ne peut pas se passer à notre époque, je le saurais si une armée des ténèbres voulait nous attaquer, et en plus, plus personne ne se bat à l'épée maintenant ! Réfléchis Harry, enfin de toute façon vous le saviez ! Oui, vous l'avez penser, là je me répète, mais enfin ce n'est tout de même pas normal de faire ce genre de rêve alors que l'on est réveillé, ce ne devait pas être une rêve, plutôt une vision, il faudrait demander à Firenze alors, non je ne suis pas voyant, il n'y a qu'a voir mes notes en divination, peut-être en parler à Hermione ? Oui c'est le mieux je pense.

Harry tout à son dialogue monologué ne vit pas le sourire de son directeur pendant cette série de questions aussitôt résolues par celui-là même qui posait les questions. Le jeune Potter arrêta soudain ses allers-retours qui accompagnaient les questions pour se retourner quelque peu honteux face à l'adulte présent dans la pièce. Ce dernier ne s'était pas dépourvu de son léger sourire, qui s'élargit lorsque le jeune homme s'écroula sur le fauteuil qu'il venait de quitter.

-Harry, je sais que tu te poses de nombreuses questions, et pas la peine d'être télépathe pour le deviner, mais je ne peut que te proposer une lecture, qui répondra peut-être à la plupart de celles-ci et d'autres à venir.

Agitant sa baguette, Dumbledore fit venir à lui un livre, à couverture brune, au cuir usé, qui possédait le charme indéniable des vieux livres.

-Ce livre m'a été remis par un vieil ami, que tu vas apprendre à connaître d'ici peu je penses, donc je ne t'en dis pas plus. Il me l'a remis en me disant qu'il me le confiait pour répondre à certaines de mes questions, mais qu'un jour viendra ou quelqu'un en aura plus besoin que moi. Je crois que ce jour est venu. Je te le remets en te disant la même chose. Il ne t'est que prêté, un jour tu devras toi aussi le céder à quelqu'un qui en aura besoin.

Harry ne pouvait détacher son regard de celui, grave, de son directeur. La promesse silencieuse que celui-ci lu dans le regard de son élève sembla le satisfaire car, le livre quitta ses mains pour atterrir dans celles de son vis-à-vis.

Dès qu'il le reçut, il eut une sensation bizarre, comme si un rempart s'était écroulé quelque part en lui.

Dumbledore lui sourit en voyant son élève s'auréolait d'une douce lumière bleutée, signe que le livre l'acceptait comme son nouveau propriétaire. Le futur lui sembla soudain moins sombre qu'il ne paraissait l'être il y a seulement quelques instants. Alors qu'Harry se leva et se prépara à le quitter, le directeur revint à lui pour régler un dernier petit problème.

-Le professeur Rogue m'a fait part d'une absence subite et non excusée d'un élève pour sa détention hier soir. Etant donné que cette absence est la résultante de ma propre convocation je me dois de t'excuser pour cette fois au moins.

-Merci, Professeur, j'étais en effet venu pour cette raison, mais apparemment les évènements n'en ont pas pris compte. Répondit Harry avec un sourire malicieux.

-Tu es tout excusé Harry ! Si tu as d'autres questions ?

-Non, merci je crois que tout est clair ! Si, quand vous m'avez appelé, j'ai vu un homme, vieux, qui m'a souri avant de disparaître.

-Je pense qu'il m'en voudrait de te renseigner sur lui, alors qu'il va être le mieux placé pour t'en parler ! Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne te caches rien, du moins pas volontairement sur lui, tu va juste le comprendre d'ici peu de temps !

-Merci Professeur, je pense que je vais aller réfléchir à tout ça ! Le livre, on peut le prêter ?

-Du moment qu'il accepte Mlle Granger, je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de problème !

-Bonne nuit Professeur !

-Bonne nuit Harry !

Alors que le jeune homme retournait vers la Tour qui abritait sa salle commune, le vieil homme se tourna vers une armoire d'apparence anodine, qu'il ouvrit avant d'en tirer un parchemin scellé de cire rouge, marqué de la mention Top Secret. Il l'ouvrit en grommelant dans sa barbe, qu'il n'allait pas se laisser faire, il allait monter une nouvelle attaque, revoir l'état de son stock d'armes avant de refaire face une nouvelle fois à ses adversaires. Fumseck, revenant d'une livraison ne put s'empêcher de secouer tristement sa tête devant le parchemin déroulé ou s'étalait les plans d'une machine à friandises incluant un double système de monnaie, moldue et sorcière. Son maître n'allait donc jamais abandonner ? Il se prépara à un long monologue contre le conseil de l'école qui avait encore une fois repoussé son offre…

Sirius, posa sa tête sur la cuisse de la jeune rouquine qui ne quittait pas des yeux le feu de la salle commune en attendant qu'Harry revienne de son entretien avec le directeur. Le gémissement de Sirius dans sa forme de Sniffle la sortit de ses pensées. Le sorcier avait décidé de rester avec les jeunes même si cela l'obligeait à rester sous forme canine la plupart du temps. Il s'en accommodait en grognant après les Serpentards et en tenant compagnie à Ginny quand celle-ci était seule. Après tout il était le chien des Weasley non ? Il redevenait humain lors des entraînements et quand ils étaient seuls dans un lieu sûr, mais les discussions pouvait se faire aussi avec sa forme canine du moment qu'il pouvait répondre par oui ou non ! Cette vie lui avait permis de mieux connaître la jeune fille, et il s'en réjouissait ! Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le gratouillant sur le sommet de crâne. La personne qui franchit alors le trou du portrait regarda le spectacle en souriant doucement avant de s'avancer vers le fauteuil proche de celui de la jeune fille .


	13. Réflexions en tous genres

Coucou à tous !!! Je vous avoue que j'ai longuement hésité avant de mettre ce nouveau chapitre en ligne. En effet n'ayant reçu aucune pour le précédent (à moins que le site ne les ai perdues…) je me disais que personne ne voulais la suite de mon histoire. Toutefois ma petite sœur, principale lectrice et exigeante de nouveaux chapitres à décider une fois de plus de faire de ma vie un enfer si il n'y avait pas un nouveau chapitre d'ici peu. Donc je me lance. Toutefois si des gens lisent cette histoire, par pitié mettez quand même un petit mot juste pour dire si ça va au moins pour savoir si c'est trop compliqué ou mal écrit ou pas drôle, mais quelque chose quoi !!!!!

**Disclaimer **: Rien à moi, pas de sous pour et seul le plaisir compte (et de ne pas trop amocher les persos préférés !!)

XIII Réflexions en tous genres

Hermione resta pendant un long moment à fixer la porte de la salle avant de se décider à bouger, et encore ce ne fut pas pour repartir mais pour s'asseoir afin de réfléchir aux paroles que Ron venait de lui dire.

'Je les écoutes à peine ? Enfin comment peut-il dire ça ? Bon c'est vrai que j'ai l'habitude de tout diriger, mais je ne suis quand même pas comme ça tout le temps ? Si ?'

Ses pensées se bousculaient sans cesse dans sa tête, lui donnant le tournis, mais lui permettant de voir par delà les phrases un peu mesquines comme on pourrait le croire au premier abord de Ron, un respect pour elle, après tout il avait fait ça en privé et non pas devant tout le monde comme il l'aurait fait il y a encore peu de temps. Cette maturité nouvellement acquise la fit sourire. Puis soudain ce fut une révélation, si lui avait grandi, elle non.

Elle avait tellement l'habitude d'entendre de la part de ses parents qu'elle était bien trop sérieuse pour son âge qu'elle avait toujours voulu continuer sur cette voie pour qu'ils soient fiers d'elle. Elle avait oublié de changer de mûrir, en fait elle avait passé son enfance à être adulte et maintenant que ce moment approché, elle ne le voyait pas, elle stagnait dans son attitude !

Atterrée par cette révélation, elle se laissa un moment, abandonnée à son misérabilisme, avant de se redresser et de se secouer. Puisque Ron lui a fait part de ses réflexions elle se devait de lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait compris le message qu'il voulait lui envoyer. Et pour ça lui montrer qu'elle pouvait elle aussi grandir dans le bon sens du terme !

Elle sortit de la salle et se dirigea vers la Tour de Griffondor pour discuter un peu avec Ginny, qui devait sûrement attendre Harry devant le feu.

Elle passa le trou du portrait et vit que ses prévisions s'étaient révélées exactes. Elle devrait peut-être quand même reprendre divination ? Non ce n'était que pure logique et non pas des élucubrations d'un esprit complètement dérangé comme celui de leur libellule de professeur. Elle sourit devant le spectacle que lui offrait Sniffle. Sa tête reposant sur les genoux de Ginny, il la réconfortait tout en quémandant des caresses. Un moment elle pensa le filmer, étant sûre qu'il serait mortifié si il se voyait ainsi. Elle s'approcha de sa meilleure amie qui était plongé dans ses pensées. Celle-ci leva les yeux vers lui et lui fit un petit sourire en coin avant de prendre la parole.

-J'ai vu Ron monter tout à l'heure en me disant que tu ne rentrerais probablement pas tout de suite. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi, il ma dit que t'aimant trop pour ne pas te faire grandir, il avait décidé de te le faire savoir. Alors ça va ? Je sais que Ron peut être un peu brusque des fois.

-Il a eu raison de le faire cette fois-ci. Je préfère qu'il m'ai dit en face ce qui n'allais pas plutôt que cela couve entre nous et que je le perdes.

-Ca fait drôle de voir Ron grandir autant pour certaines choses, alors que pour d'autres il ne semble guère plus mûr qu'un bambin !

-C'est vrai que c'est surprenant. Bon je vais aller dormir et réfléchir un peu à tout ça. Je ne sais plus très bien où j'en suis, c'est un peu déroutant pour moi !

-Bonne nuit ! J'attends Harry avec Sniffle pour le moment, il faut que je lui parle.

-D'accord, bonne nuit !

Ginny regarda son amie monter l'escalier du dortoir avec un petit sourire en coin. Peut-être Harry et elle n'auront-ils pas à s'en mêler…Alors que l'heure continuer à tourner, elle resta près du feu en contemplant les flammes qui diminuaient peu à peu. Finalement après qu'un bon moment sans qu'aucun élève ne se manifeste, Sirius décida de se transformer. Après s'être étiré sous le léger ricanement de la jeune fille, il s'assit près d'elle et la regarda sans rien dire. La jeune rousse commença à se sentir mal à l'aise sous ce regard scrutateur qui ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher avant d'avoir explorer chaque parcelle de son âme et de son esprit. Elle commença à se tortiller, amenant par là un léger sourire sur les lèvres de l'adulte, avant de se décider à lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. La rouquine se redressa et fixa avec la même obstination dont il faisait preuve le sorcier qui lui faisait face. Finalement ce dernier abandonna la partie en éclatant de rire, contenu toutefois pour ne pas risquer de réveiller quelqu'un. Victorieuses, les lèvres de Ginny s'ornèrent d'un sourire. Elle décida quand même de parler la première.

-Pourquoi ce regard, Sirius ?

-Rien, je me disais juste qu'Harry avait beaucoup de chance.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Vous vous êtes trouvé. C'est beau et rare de nos jours et ça met un peu d'espoir dans cette époque. Vous êtes l'avenir de notre monde et j'espère que bientôt, je pourrai t'appeler nièce à juste titre.

Sirius avait continué à parler même quand la jeune femme avait ouvert la bouche pour protester après sa première phrase. Malgré ses récents progrès en contrôle de soi, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir violemment à la fin de la tirade.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire Sirius. On est très jeune et Harry a grand poids sur les épaules, il le partage un peu avec nous, mais je pressens que tout va ce jouer avec lui. Je l'aime, cela je le sais depuis longtemps, mais il ne m'a remarqué que lorsque je me suis comportée en amie avec lui. Mais parfois, il a des gestes que je ne sais pas comment interpréter et ça me trouble. Je ne veux pas vivre de faux espoirs mais pourtant je veux y croire !

-Je comprends. Ne t'inquiètes pas, un jour je suis sur que ce myope va trouver une bonne correction et te voir comme je t'ai vu à l'instant et…

-Quelqu'un arrive. Retransforme toi de suite !!!

En effet Ginny avait raison. Une ombre apparut, poussant le tableau et entrant dans la pénombre de la salle commune. Se secouant légèrement, Harry vit alors un spectacle qui le ravit. Ginny et Sniffle ! Justement les deux personnes qu'il voulait voir. Malgré les différents événements de la soirée, il ne désirait rien de plus que discuter un moment avec les deux personnes qui comptait le plus pour lui et ensuite avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil. Les deux personnes qui compte le plus pour lui ? Pourquoi Ginny et Sirius et pas Hermione et Ron ? Il chassa ces questions de son esprit, n'ayant vraiment pas envie d'y réfléchir ce soir alors que tant de chose le travaillait déjà.

Il s'avança dans le cercle de pénombre qui auréolait les cheveux de la jeune fille d'une chaude lueur dorée et s'assit sur le fauteuil en face d'elle (il en aura vu des derrières ce fauteuil dis donc !!!) et soupir de bien-être en s'avachant dans celui-ci les pieds tendu vers le foyer. Il contempla un moment les flammes avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille qui riait en silence avec son parrain qui avait repris forme humaine et était appuyé sur le fauteuil de son amie.

Il les regarda sans comprendre la cause de cette hilarité qui augmenta légèrement tout en restant inaudible pour les dortoirs avant de décider de les ignorer et de retourner à sa pyrocontemplation (contemplation du feu quoi, j'avais envie de mettre un autre mot).

Finalement l'hilarité s'étant calmée, Sirius prit la parole.

-Alors ce mot d'excuse ?

Un mot, que je ne répéterai pas sinon je devrai changer de rating, sortit alors de la bouche du jeune homme leur faisant par ainsi comprendre que ce point de départ de la convocation avait été oublié. Cette réaction fit rire aux éclats Ginny et Sirius qui furent alors rejoint par Harry, après un moment d'injures personnelles envers lui-même.

Voilà, ça y est c'est tout ce que je vous propose pour le moment. Je pense que si je n'ai pas de reviews je vais arrêter cette histoire et peut-être les autres aussi. Enfin je vais y réfléchir, mais s'il vous plait ne me laisser pas sans réponse !!! J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui va ou pas dans mon histoire pour pouvoir corriger le plan que j'avais initialement prévu.

Voilà, merci et à très bientôt !!!!


	14. Annonce

Chers tous,

C'est avec une grande peine que je vous annonce l'arrêt de cette fic. En effet lorsque je l'avais commencée, j'avais plein d'idée, mais le manque de temps et la sortie des autres tomes m'ont quelque peu coupé l'inspiration. Vous m'en voyez désolée, mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je vous dise cela plutôt que de vous faire espérer une suite. Je ne pense pas pour l'instant en réécrire une, mais je suis extrêmement reconnaissante à toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyés une review. Je pense arrêter toutes mes autres fics, sauf si quelqu'un veut continuer, qu'il me mail et on en discutera ensemble, il a certaines voies ou je n'aimerai pas que ma fic aille.

Merci à tous et peut-être à bientôt !


End file.
